Time is Essential
by SaixMoon34
Summary: Another one about Luxy. Axel has deep feelings for him, but Luxord just won't understand at all. Lexaeus happens to have feelings for him as well, and who will Luxord choose, if he chooses? Other relationships in story too. R&R please. M for later
1. Chapter 1

xXx

Silence was all around. The Castle That Never Was was rather quiet. Quieter than usual, no activity going on at all. Every place in the huge castle, almost silent. The only noise that could be heard was the soft rustle of the warm, relaxing morning winds. It was about 7:00 am in The World That Never Was and no stirring could be heard.

Another rustling was later heard. It sounded of bed sheets. One was awakening out of everything, a light noise echoing through the big room. The big Nobody got up, shaking his thick head. He stood and stretched, yawning in the process. He turned to make his bed, then travelled to the bathroom to wash up.

After his morning routine, he stepped out of his room, locked the door, and advanced through the big, white hallways, going straight to the cafeteria. He sat at the giant table a couple chairs down from the Superior's seat, cracking his neck lightly. He sat like this for a few minutes, before other steps could be heard. The others began filling in, all taking their seats in their spots.

One rather perky member, Demyx, took no time to shout out. "G'Morning, Xally! How ya doing this morning?" Xaldin looked up at the loud Nobody, a frown creasing his mighty beautiful features. Demyx sat down across from him, a wide grin on his face, awaiting an answer. Xaldin continued to stare at him.

Silence.

Nothing but silence between them. It lasted awhile, it finally being broken when another somewhat scream came from a certain pyro. "Hey, Demyx!" he said, shouting as if he were speaking to a half-deaf person. Xaldin rolled his eyes in pity and looked to his right, noticing that the Superior wasn't present. He sighed again, hearing his stomach growl out.

Xigbar suddenly appeared out of a corridor and seated himself next to Xaldin, not a word being spoken. Xaldin and Xigbar weren't on very good terms, they constantly bickering over non-important things. Xaldin twisted his expression slightly as he noticed the one-eyed member seat himself next to him. Vexen was next to appear, seating himself on the other side of Xaldin.

"Greetings, Xaldin." Xaldin nodded upwards in a "Sup?" manner. Vexen smirked faintly before turning to face across from him and right into the emerald green eyes of the pyro. Axel laid a crazy grin on his face, and Vexen knew that that couldn't be a good thing. Out of nowhere, the plate in front of him burst up in flames, making Vexen scream. Demyx and Axel fell against each other, laughing.

Lexaeus shook his head and leaned over, rubbing Vexen's back and saying comforting words into his ear. Eventually, Vexen's heart managed to get back in order and he laid back, nodding to Lexaeus in appreciation. Lexaeus returned the nod before turning back to face the Gambler of Fate.

Lexaeus simply stared at him, and Luxord returned the stare. They held the stare until Axel leaned over and screeched into Luxord's ear. Luxord's reflexes kicked in, causing him to twist around and grasp Axel's face tightly. Axel held back a laugh and began lifting his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Didn't know that you wanted me, Luxord. But, since you're sexy..." Axel was cut off by Luxord's finger.

"I don't even want to hear the rest." Luxord said, annoyance becoming evident in his voice. He turned away and looked back towards Lexaeus, who was unconciously glaring at Axel. Luxord cocked his head lightly, wondering what the glare was about, reasoning the idea of something in his head, but trying to brush it off.

A little while later, Xemnas finally appeared through a corridor and seated himself at the top of the table in the grand chair and looked around him, scoping the room. "Good morning, Organization XIII." he said in his deep, somewhat husky voice. Everyone turned to him and nodded.

Xemnas took careful notation of every member there. He went off in order: Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Roxas. A minute or so later, he said something all the members had been waiting for, "Breakfast is served."

Everyone stood and rushed over to the salad bar, except Lexaeus, who continued to sit in his seat, a frown on his face. When all the members were back and eating, the Lexaeus got up and fixed his plate, then walked back. As he sat, his eyes adverted over to Luxord again. Luxord was looking back at Lexaeus, a calmed look on his face.

"...What's up, Lexaeus?" he said, his heavy accent sticking out. Lexaeus realized that he was staring and looked down at his food, blushing lightly. Luxord cocked his head slightly, then went back to eating. Axel looked over at Lexaeus, a scowl appearing on his face.

As breakfast was finished, everyone began to file out of the room. Luxord walked into their giant living room, all of the other members going as well. As they all arrived, they split into their groups and all began doing whatever they did during free time. Lexaeus took a seat on one of their giant couches and turned on the TV. Luxord took a seat next to him and looked up.

"Lexaeus, what was with you in the cafeteria?" he asked, confused. Lexaeus looked down at him, trying to find words, but was slightly caught up in his throat.

"I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at something behind you. Don't even worry about it." Luxord tilted his head a bit again, hiding the slight disappointment he had.

"Are you sure?" he said, determined to get Lexaeus to say yes.

Lexaeus looked at him, frowning a bit. "Look, Luxord, what reason would I have to sit there and stare at you all through breakfast?"

"Good point. Okay, then." Luxord said, major disappointment almost present in his voice. He turned to the TV and began watching it, sighing silently. Axel sat down on the other side of him, a wide grin on his face. Luxord looked over at him sarcastically.

"Why do you always give me those looks, Luxy? What did I do to you?" Axel said, with a playful sad face on him. Luxord didn't respond, he just looked back to the TV. Suddenly, he felt a sharp slap on the side of his thigh, extremely close to his backside. Luxord blushed madly and turned to Axel, growling. Axel smirked suggestively at him, lifting his eyebrows the same way he had before. Lexaeus growled at Axel also and resisted the urge to get up and break him like the stick he was.

Luxord got up and began walking away, Axel wasting no time to advert his eyes over to Luxord's behind, whistling to him. Luxord pouted and continued walking off. Axel got up and followed him, Lexaeus ready to snap his head open, but he let him go. He couldn't tell Luxord about how he felt about him, he just couldn't.

Luxord transported to his room and sat on his bed, the pout staying on his face. Axel walked in moments later, the wide grin staying on his. "Go away, Axel. What do you want from me?!"

Axel's smile turned to a frown and he was officially serious now. He walked closer to Luxord and Luxord got up in alert and took out his deck of cards. Axel kept coming closer. Luxord flung a card at him, and he meant for it to miss Axel by an inch, yet Axel didn't flinch one bit. Luxord swung a lot at him, and Axel dodged every blow, grabbing Luxord's wrist once he was close enough.

"Luxord," was all Axel said before he looked down. Luxord was about to growl, but he softened up and looked at Axel. Axel looked up into his deep blue eyes and immediately embraced him. Luxord was silent, having no idea on what was going on. "You don't understand how I truely feel, do you...?"

Luxord's non-existant heart froze in place and he looked down, his voice nearly silent, "I... don't think so." Axel leaned back a bit to look into his eyes again, not loosening his hug any. He looked down, then to the side, trying to hide back a blush. Luxord pulled back and looked up at Axel, sighing slightly.

"What is it that you truely think you feel?" Luxord, a slight coldness to his tone. Axel caught the coldness and sighed slightly, wishing that Luxord would understand.

"Luxord, I don't think, I know that I love you." Luxord froze again, but this time, all around. What was this feeling that he was getting? He wasn't suppose to feel anything, right? He pulled away completely and looked to the side before turning completely away.

"Axel, how can you sit there and lie like that...? You know us Nobodies can't feel anything, yet you sit there and tell me that you actually love me?! You should be ashamed speaking such words." Luxord said, what seemed like anger floating through his veins. Axel stood there for a minute before going up behind Luxord and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Luxord pushed him back and turned, his face red in anger. "Axel, how stupid are you?! We can't love anything or anyone! Why can't you see that?!" Axel looked at Luxord, a solid look in his eyes.

"Luxord, what proof do you have of that? How do you know what every single Nobody has going on inside them? You don't know me! Because of Roxas, I felt like I had a heart, and when he left, I felt just as dead as I did in the beginning! But, after getting to know you well, I began to feel like I had a heart again around you. I thought it was weird at first, but I know now, I really care for you! I know I've been annoying to you, but I've just been trying to show you how much I really like you." Axel yelled out, him tensing up in the process.

Luxord was silenced. He didn't know what more there was to say. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. He looked down, then opened a teleporting corridor and went through it, immediately closing it afterwards. Axel tried to make it to the corridor before it closed, but he was too late. He sighed, cursing to himself before he opened a corridor of his own and went back into the living room.

The words Axel said, continued through Luxord's mind the rest of that morning, and they even began to get to him... _"Luxord, I don't think, I know that I love you."_

_"Luxord, what proof do you have of that? How do you know what every single Nobody has going on inside them? You don't know me!"_


	2. Chapter 2

xXx

Axel sat and looked up at the TV, that just happened to be on a drama movie. It was about a man and woman who were prohibited to love each other, but they made it through anyways. Axel sighed to himself and looked around, all the other members engaged in doing something except him, who was sitting there like a bored housewife watching dramas. He got up and looked around again, hoping he'd find Luxord somewhere. But he was nowhere to be seen.

He walked over and sat with Demyx, a smile forming on his face. Demyx smiled back at him, then poked him in the head, "Okay, spill it."

Axel had a confused look on his face, tilting it a bit, "Spill what?"

"Look, we've been pals for the longest time, and I can easily tell when something's wrong with you. You normally punch me in the arm playfully or something when you say hi, not calmly smile." Demyx said, matter-of-factly. Axel sighed and nodded in comprehension, then looked up and leaned back in the couch.

"I hear ya, Demyx. Okay, you got me, I can't hide from you. Look, you know how I really like Luxord, right?" Demyx nodded. "Well, let's just say that he didn't take it very well when I told him."

Demyx sighed and shook his head. "Axel, you know Luxord has trouble dealing with relationshippy stuff. He's never really had one before, especially not with another man. Just gambling and bets." Axel nodded to him once again.

"So, Dem... what should I do? I want him to like me back, but I don't know how anymore." Demyx got up and stomped into the ground, a heroic smile appearing on his face. He turned to Axel and motioned him to stand up.

"Axel, I can help you get Luxord. I know him better than quite a few members here due to my stupidity in making constant bets with him... and that I sit next to him a lot since we're next to each other in rankings. Trust me, I've got a few ideas already." Axel smiled widely and nodded largely. Demyx began for the door, grabbing Axel's wrist and dragging him along.

Demyx and Axel's first stop was in the conference room, where they both sat in their seats, since there was going to be a meeting soon. "Okay Axel, first things first, invite him for a game, but you have to make a bet or set gambling. He can't resist either of them. But, set it for a while later because I'm going to be somewhat of an ambassador for you and talk to him during dinner. I'll talk to you about something awesome you did, and loud enough for him to hear me. Trust me, I've got this all worked out. And if that fails, I've got the perfect backup!"

Axel blinked, trying to process all of that, then nodded. He turned to face in front of him and sighed, starting to get somewhat nervous. "Dem, are you sure this will work? And your backup plan?"

Demyx nodded and patted Axel on the back. "Don't worry, buddy, I know this will work." Soon, all of the members began filing in. They all sat down, the only two not present was Luxord and Xemnas. Now, Xemnas was always late for meetings he set himself, so that wasn't of any significant concern, but where was Luxord?

Axel looked around, checking to see if he'd swapped seats with someone, just to get away. But, he wasn't in the room. Demyx looked around as well, a slight scowl coming upon his face. Finally, the door opened and of course, Luxord came walking in. Axel couldn't help but look at him. Demyx looked at Axel, noticed him watching, then looked back at Luxord. Luxord didn't bother to look up, he just sat down next to Demyx.

"Hi, Demyx," he said, a small half-smile appearing on his face. Demyx smiled back at him, then looked over to Axel, who was looking down at the table. Demyx sighed and elbowed him under the table, motioning his head to the side. Axel gulped lightly and lifted his head up and turned to Luxord. Luxord caught Axel's look and looked down.

Demyx leaned back in his chair so that the two could have a clear view of each other, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Um, Luxord?" Axel said quietly.

Luxord didn't respond, he simply adverted his eyes so that it was made clear that he was listening. "Um... do you want to play some... poker or something with me tonight?" Luxord turned his head slightly to get a better view of Axel, then looked back down at the table. He was about to open his mouth and speak, but Xemnas at that moment barged through the door.

"Organization XIII, there is an unwanted intruder in this castle. We must apprehend it immediately. I want you all in partnerships." He walked up to the table and began pointing to random people to get it over with. "Xigbar, with Vexen. Xaldin, with Zexion. Lexaeus, with Marluxia. Saix, with Axel. Demyx, with Luxord. I want you all spread out about the castle and find and dispose of the intruder. Go, now!"

Everyone got up and ran out the door into corridors, two-by-two. Axel looked over at Demyx before he went through the corridor, getting a smirky nod in return before darkness engulfed him and Saix to a new place in the castle. Demyx and Luxord ran through a portal and walked into Havoc's Divide. Demyx began scoping a bit before walking up to Luxord. Luxord looked at him, "What's up?"

Demyx sighed slightly before speaking, "Luxord, what's the deal between you and Axel?" Luxord nearly blushed and looked down, slightly groaning.

"I'd rather not talk about that." Demyx frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, puffing up lightly. Luxord looked at him and sighed again.

"Luxord, you can't avoid the situation forever. It'll never go away. Look, I know what's going on between you two, and you really need to reconsider. Axel really loves you, and you brush him off like you did and are? That's not it. What's wrong with you?"

Luxord looked at the floor and cupped his chin in his hand. "Demyx, I've never had a real relationship before, you know that. When he said it, I guess I went into a panic and got upset." Luxord looked up and saw something in the distance. "Hey, Demyx, you see that?"

Demyx looked, then nodded. "Yeah, I see it. Think that's the intruder?"

Luxord nodded over to Demyx. "I think so. Let's go check it out." Demyx and Luxord ran over to the distant thing and found it to be a giant scorpion-esque thing. Demyx backed up, gasping. Luxord made an "Oh my gosh..." look and backed up a bit also. The scorpion noticed them and roared out, charging after them with its tail high in the air, poison leaking out of it. Luxord summoned his deck of cards and sent a few hovering around it. Demyx grabbed his sitar and began stringing a few notes, creating clones.

"Demyx, I'll confuse it and you go in for the attack." Luxord said, making the hovering cards move around in a giant spiral, then making a big card fence near the back of it. Demyx sent a few clones in, them getting struck by the scorpion's tail. The scorpion slammed it's weight on the ground, making a big earthquake straigh towards Luxord, flinging him in the air. He landed on his back and winced in pain as he got up. "Damn..."

"Lux, you okay?" Demyx called out, dodging swings from the scorpion and sending clones everywhere. Luxord nodded, then felt a sting of pain throughout his body. He knelt over on the ground, screaming in pain. Demyx turned to Luxord, gasping again. "Lux?! Lux, what's wrong?!"

Luxord continued screaming and Demyx flew back after getting swatted with the scorpion's tail. The scorpion charged up to Luxord and Demyx, about to end both of them, but was stopped by a giant shock wave and a big gust of fire. Axel and Saix appeared in front of the scorpion and Luxord and Demyx.

"Saix, you kill the scorpion, I'll make sure Demyx and Luxord are okay." Axel said, and Saix nodded to him. Axel then ran over to the other two. "Hey, you guys okay?"

Demyx looked at Luxord then back to Axel. "I am, but I don't know about Luxord. He got hit by an earthquake shock and was screaming earlier." Axel immediately was next to Luxord, leaning down next to him. Luxord looked up at Axel for a moment before falling over. Axel caught him and turned him to look at him.

"Luxord... what's wrong?" Luxord tried to speak, but couldn't. He winced in pain and fell against Axel's chest, heaving for breath. "Demyx, call Vexen and Xemnas, now!" Demyx nodded to him and took out a messenger and messeged for them in emergency calling. Moments later, both of them arrived on the scene and Vexen rushed over to Luxord and Axel, knealing next to them and placing a hand on Luxord's forehead, which was drenched in sweat.

"He's burning up..." Vexen said, taking his hand away and reaching into an aid bag he brung along. He took out a pack and summoned ice into it, then handed it to Axel and made a corridor. "Axel, take Luxord to his room and stay with him there, keep him in your lap and hold that ice pack on his head, don't take it off. That's special ice to suck up the poison that's apparently in him right now." Axel nodded, then lifted Luxord up and took him through the corridor.

As Axel entered the room, what happened earlier came back to him and he sighed, turning the lights and TV on and sitting on the couch there and sitting Luxord in his lap. He then laid Luxord's head on his chest again and set the ice pack on his forehead. By this point, he was blushing madly, watching as Luxord relaxed in his arms, his breathing calming since the ice was beginning to suck the poison out.

Axel grabbed the remote and turned it to another drama and began watching it. By now, Luxord was well enough to see again so he turned slightly so that he could watch it too. Axel looked down as Luxord shifted. "Luxord... are you okay?"

Luxord turned back to look up at Axel, a faint blush noticable. "Axel..." was all that he could get out. Axel had already connected their lips in a soft kiss. Luxord pulled away, his blush deepening. Axel looked at him and moved his hand up and lightly brushed his fingers against Luxord's cheek. Luxord leaned into his hand, his whole face turning a deep shade of crimson.

Axel smiled a bit and leaned down to kiss him again. Luxord leaned up a bit to meet his lips until a corridor arrived in his room. Vexen stepped through and walked up to Luxord. "How are you doing?"

"I'm actually feeling just fine, thanks, Vex." Luxord said, smiling. Vexen smiled back and held his hand out.

"I'll take that ice pack, Axel. He should be fine now." Axel handed Vexen the ice pack, then Vexen somewhat bowed, then disappeared back through the portal. Luxord looked up at Axel and sighed slightly.

"Axel, I'm sorry I was so wrong earlier. I just wasn't ready for what you said to me. Would you ever forgive me?" Axel's smile widened a bit.

"I already have, good buddy," he said, patting Luxord's head.

"Um... Axel?" Luxord said, shifting a bit again to look away. Axel's hand moved from his cheek to his chin and he lifted his head back up to look at him.

"Yes, Luxord?" he responded in his more charming voice.

"I... I want us to be more than buddies." Luxord said, his blush going deep crimson again. Axel smiled and embraced him, nuzzling his head softly.

"So do I." Luxord smiled up at him and embraced him back, then pulled back and stood up. Axel stood up also, the smile still on his face. Luxord looked up at him and sighed. "Lux, why are you so shy? Just kiss me." Luxord took the invitation and leaned up, but stopped half-way and pulled back, a shy expression on his face and he turned around. Axel sighed and looked down slightly.

Luxord began walking away and turned his head back lightly. "We're done, we need to tell everyone else." With that, he walked out the door. Axel nearly snarled to himself and opened a corridor and walked into the conference room. He sat down in his chair, and a few other members were there as well. Others began to come in, and Demyx sat down, a giant smile on his face.

"So, how'd it go with Luxy?" he said cheerfully. Axel smiled for a moment, then frowned. Demyx tilted his head, then groaned. "So, I take it that it was well for a while, then Luxy walked off or something on you." Axel nodded. Demyx made a blank face, then looked to his right to see Luxord walk in. Why was he always late? Luxord sat down, keeping his eyes away from Axel and looking ahead at Lexaeus, who was looking back at him.

Demyx looked at Luxord and Lexaeus, and Axel was solely glaring at Lexaeus. Luxord did something strange and waved, smiling and winked to Lexaeus, who smirked and winked back. Axel stood up out of his seat with a death glare deep in his eyes. Demyx got up and tried to calm Axel down. Axel pushed Demyx off and shoved his chair to the floor, making a loud bang. Xemnas stood up from his seat in dismay.

"Axel, pick the chair up and sit down!" he said, trying to keep his cool. Axel's glare quickly turned to Xemnas.

"No."

"Axel--!"

"Stay the hell out of it!" Axel shouted to Xemnas before smashing his foot into the table and knocking it into two on the ground. Luxord simply bowed his head and looked to the ground. Lexaeus glared up at Axel before standing up as well, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"You don't know, do you, Axel?" he said, the smirk widening. Axel turned to him and snarled at him. Lexaeus continued to be unphased and continued on, "Of course you don't. Well, do you prefer know the truth, or continue to be played?" Axel froze at Lexaeus' last five words.

"Excuse me?" Axel was beginning to flame up in anger, his hair slightly beginning to glow. Luxord's eyes grew wide, a concerned look on his face.

"You see..." Lexaeus began, looking at Luxord with yet another smirk. "Luxord and I played a little game of poker, and we bet some things."

"What the hell were those things?!" Axel shouted out, being restrained by Demyx.

"Well, we bet that if I won, I'd get to claim him for my own, use him as my pet and do whatever I wanted with him. But, he'd pretend to fall for you instead of me. If I lost, I'd just have to do bad things to Demyx. Let's just say that Luxord lost." Lexaeus said before laughing out and sitting back down. Axel's hair flared and he screamed "What?!" loud enough so that it almost wasn't comprehendable.

Luxord looked down in the floor, what felt like guilt washed over him. Demyx gasped loudly and turned to Luxord. "Luxord..." was all that he could manage from his shocked state. Luxord bit his finger and began swaying back and forth and crossed his legs. Axel turned to Xemnas, who was almost agape. All the other members were silent, facial expressions all showing pured shock.

"Luxord... please tell me he's lying! Please!" Axel begged. Luxord didn't look up, he simply shook his head no. Axel staggered sideways, and all ways, then began throwing his head in all directions, trying to get Luxord to say that Lexaeus was lying. Lexaeus stepped over the rubble which was the table and stood in front of Luxord, motioning him to get up. He stood obidiently Lexaeus grabbed his shoulders, turning him to face Axel, Demyx, and the other members.

"See this, Axel? It all belongs to me." Lexaeus said, the triumphant smirk returning. Axel stared at Luxord, who hid in Lexaeus' arms. Demyx was ready to scream, but he sat back down in his chair and continued his staring at Lexaeus. Axel shook his head again, then turned away. Demyx couldn't do anything anymore, he could only look. Xemnas looked at his files on the floor, now scattered, and he knelt down to begin picking them up. No one else spoke, it was silent.

Lexaeus smirked one more time before turning to walk out and motioned Luxord to come along, who non-hesitantly went to catch up to him. Demyx began to cry out, and Axel began screaming and kicking around. Xemnas stood again, moving his head slightly. "This meeting is over. Good night, members." And with that, Xemnas disappeared. Soon, so did the rest. Axel and Demyx were the only two that remained.

"I can't believe that he'd do this to me... I was so convinced." Axel sat down and Demyx patted his back lightly.

"I'm so sorry, Axel. I didn't know of any of this." Demyx said, sighing afterwards. Axel nodded to him and got up. He made a corridor in the wall and began walking to it.

"It's okay, Dem. Well, good night."

"...Good night, Axel."


	3. Chapter 3

xXx

The next morning was really depressing. Axel got up groggily and sat on his bed, cursing Lexaeus to hell in his thoughts. He finally got off his bed about an hour or so after getting up and went through his morning routine. Afterwards, he staggered out his door, locked it, then headed for the meeting room. There was going to be a special meeting today before breakfast. As he arrived, a lot of the other members were there, including Demyx, Luxord, and Lexaeus. Luxord immediately looked to the ground, Lexaeus put a wild smirk on his face, and Demyx simply frowned a bit.

"Good morning, Axel. How did you sleep?" Demyx said, a sad tone still in his voice from the day before. Axel shook his head side-to-side, making the "so-so" movement with his hand before sitting down. Xemnas came in about five minutes late, which was a new record since he was normally ten to a half-hour late. He sat down, his eyes going from Axel to Demyx to Lexaeus to Luxord.

"Good morning, Organization XIII," he said in his usual husky and deep voice. Everyone once again turned to him and nodded. "Today, we are here to discuss what happened yesterday. I was extremely unhappy with the outcome. You people actually made me get a displeasurable thought about being your leader, and that shouldn't happen, ever. You all have utterly angered me and Axel, I have special punishment for you for breaking the table and cracking the chair."

Axel made a "What?!" motion with his upper body, "But Xemnas--!"

"I am addressed as the Superior to you, and you heard me!" Xemnas yelled out, slightly tightening his grip on his files in front of him. Axel nearly flinched at that and leaned back into his chair.

"Yes, Superior."

"I want you all to think about that problem we had yesterday and I want it fixed immediately! I don't want to ever have to go through something like that again. The way this is now, none of you can afford to go through something like that again." With that, Xemnas stood. "You all are excused for breakfast, I will be there momentarily to begin it." And Xemnas disappeared.

Everyone teleported to the cafeteria and sat silently. Axel's head was on the table as he groaned. Everyone else looked at the table, blank expressions on their faces. Demyx was the only one who had his head up and he looked around, sighing sadly. Xemnas was late as usual, and everyone was beginning to look hungry. Axel lifted his head up swiftly and his hand crashed against the table. "Oh, damn this! Lexaeus, this is all your retarded fault! If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here all damn depressed, but no!"

Lexaeus made an extremely sour face, not responding to Axel's accusation. Xaldin leaned up slightly to look at Axel, his face showing the slightest bit of disappointment. "Axel, you cannot put the blame on Lexaeus. Most of our problem lies on what happened to Demyx and Luxord last night with that scorpion." Axel looked over at Xaldin, his expression tightening slightly.

"Xaldin, you're just clueless. What do you know about any of this?!"

"Axel... shut up," Marluxia said suddenly, leaning up as well. Axel snarled at Marluxia, who nearly snarled back. "This isn't Lexaeus' fault at all. It's pretty much yours!"

Axel began to flare up again at the last part. "What do _you_ know about any of this?! You don't know what it's like! You don't love anyone!" Marluxia turned his head so that he was completely facing Axel, and shook his head.

"Who said I don't love anyone? You don't know, nor does anyone else, about who I love." Marluxia placed his head down, making a swift eye motion towards Vexen, who continued to look down at the table. Saix caught the motion and exactly who it was to, and took note of it.

Axel sat down and was quiet, realizing that he couldn't afford to get in any more trouble with Xemnas than he was in already. Xemnas then appeared, being forty-five minutes late. "Excuse my tardiness, Organization XIII. Breakfast is served." With that, people burst up and took off towards the salad bar, Xigbar being smart and using space to his advantage. When everyone was back and eating, breakfast commenced rather quietly. When it was complete, Xemnas ordered everyone back into the conference room.

As everyone was walking back, Saix snooped over next to Marluxia. "Marluxia, may I speak to you?" Marluxia turned to Saix, then nodded. "I happened to catch that eye motion you did earlier. Does that mean you love..." Marluxia stopped dead in his tracks and looked dead at Saix.

"How'd you see it?!"

"I rarely miss things."

"Don't tell _anyone_. Not even... you know." Saix nodded at this, then continued walking. Marluxia continued also, knowing that what he wanted to keep secret could very well get out if he were to make one false move around Saix. As everyone got back in, Xemnas was actually there already.

"Everyone, I think we need to do some group researches. We need to find out where that scorpion came from and stop it from coming again, or any of it's friends. So, I've taken the time to arrange you all in groups that I think won't work best so that you all could bond." With that, Xemnas stood and began reading off names.

"Group one. Axel, Lexaeus, Demyx." Axel snarled out loud, but quickly covered his mouth to prevent anything from coming out. "Like I said, you're paired with members you work worst with. Group two. Vexen, Marluxia, Saix." Vexen closed his eyes in extreme disapproval, but didn't speak. "Group three. Luxord and Zexion. And group four, Xigbar and Xaldin." Everyone's face was twisted in dismay, and Xemnas mentally smirked at his success. "Now go to your seperate labs, they're each marked with your group numbers." And then Xemnas disappeared.

Everyone began getting into their partnerships/groups and teleported away. Marluxia was the first one to find the door marked "Group II." Saix found it a moment later. "So, how are you going to deal with your feelings now since you must confront them?" Marluxia sighed, crossing his arms and not responding. Saix nodded in acknowledgment and looked around, seeing Vexen a ways away. "Vexen, over here!"

Marluxia's whole body tensed when he heard that name and turned to see Vexen approaching them. Vexen kept silent as he reached them. Marluxia turned and opened the door, going down the stairs and standing next to a lab table at the bottom of the stairs. The other two followed. "So, how shall we conduct this research?" Saix then turned to Vexen. "You're the expert." Vexen's face immediately cringed up when Saix said that, but he stayed silent. "Well, aren't you going to say anything? Some cheap comment or overly thought statement? Anything at all?"

Vexen could tell that Saix was trying to agitate him, but he didn't say a word. Saix then turned to Marluxia, who was staring at the accessories lying on the table. "Yes, Vexen, I'm also waiting for something unnecessary to escape that oversized mouth of yours." Vexen absolutely despised Marluxia and was extremely close to it with Saix and he simply turned to his right and walked a different way to another table.

_"How am I suppose to work with those two?! Research would turn into a complete disaster if they continue even looking in my direction. I need to work by myself, get them off of my mind."_ Vexen thought as he sat in one of the lab stools, which was a bit too small for him. He grabbed the sides of it for support and lifted his right leg uncomfortably onto one of the stool shelves and his eyes narrowed as he could only imagine what Marluxia and Saix would be thinking.

Vexen scanned his surroundings, finding only a test tube and blank papers in front of him. All of the other supplies were at Saix and Marluxia's table. Vexen couldn't believe this. It'd have to be an impossible miracle for him to make it out of this sane and alive. He got up and slowly walked towards Saix and Marluxia's table. As he got there, he saw that the pens were in between Marluxia and Saix, which meant he'd have to ask for one to be passed to him. Vexen nearly gulped at the thought.

He gained his composure. "May I please have one of those pens?" Marluxia and Saix completely ignored him. "I said, may I please have one of those pens." They continued working, still ignoring him. Vexen's blood was beginning to boil, but he calmed down and turned to search the lab for another pen, but those were the only ones there. Vexen sighed. This had to be one of Xemnas' tricks to so called "bond" them.

So, Vexen tried something new. He came in between them and began to reach for a pen, but Marluxia's scythe quickly put a stop to that. Vexen backed away, sighing. He gave up and went back over to his table and sat down in his small lab stool and turned on the laptop that was there. He began doing things on it silently, going into a complete solo state.

Marluxia made a rather quiet sigh as he looked to Saix, who looked back at him, then began whispering. "That's not how you treat the one you care for. You didn't even cover for him when I spoke to him, you even spoke the same way." Marluxia stayed quiet and sighed again.

"Well, I'm not trying to tell him, you forget that." Saix stood up.

"Then I will." Marluxia leaped from his seat and tackled Saix to the ground, his scythe up and ready.

"Don't... you... dare!" Vexen caught this and turned to them, a questionable look on his face. Saix disappeared into the floor and Marluxia fell. Saix then appeared next to Vexen, a small smirk on his face. Vexen had an angry look and had his hand ready just in case he needed it. Saix leaned over and opened his mouth next to Vexen's ear. Marluxia got up and dashed at Saix, his scythe in hand. Saix began to whisper the unspoken truth into Vexen's ear, then ducked out of the way as Marluxia swung at him.

Vexen got up in disbelief and began shaking his head. He turned, grabbed the laptop and walked over to a corner of the lab and sat there, turned away. "Well, Marluxia, it's been said. All you can do is go over there and admit it to him. Marluxia sighed and turned to Vexen, who was sitting in the corner, typing. Marluxia walked over to him and sat down next to him. Vexen turned his head and stopped typing.

"Vexen..." Marluxia placed a hand on his shoulder, which was more than quickly shooken off. Saix smirked at his well done work and turned to do more research, going back behind a bookshelf to his table to make sure he didn't watch anything that might happen. Marluxia sat there for a minute before attempting to place his hand on Vexen's shoulder again. Vexen turned to him, snarling.

"Stop touching me, Nobody!" Vexen shouted. Marluxia grabbed the laptop from Vexen and placed it away and got on his knees and harshly grabbed Vexen's boney shoulders, giving them a painful squeeze. Vexen squealed out, almost like a woman, in pain.

"No, Vexen, listen to me! What Saix told you, it's true, okay?! It's true, whether you want it to be or not, so accept it!" Vexen looked away, his face tensing again. "Vexen, you are all, and I mean _all_ I can think about anymore!" Vexen continued to look away until Marluxia took one hand and grabbed Vexen's chin, lifting it up for Vexen to look at him. Vexen helplessly looked into Marluxia's eyes, desperately trying not to get hurt. "Vexen, you are my addiction." Vexen's eyes widened wider than they ever had before.

"That's not possible, on how rudely you treat me! Are you just trying to kill me? Why not just have Axel do that?!" Vexen said, pushing Marluxia away and getting up, trying to move his extremely sore shoulders. Marluxia got up and brushed himself off before stepping forwards and shoving Vexen into the wall.

"Vexen, you aren't getting me here. My rudeness was simply to hide how I felt! Now the feelings are too strong for me to hide anymore!" Vexen roared at Marluxia, who quickly grabbed his hair, pulling roughly, making Vexen scream out again. "Why don't you understand me?!"

"Because of the things you do to me! An example, what you're doing right now!" Vexen shouted back, trying to make the pain stinging in his scalp go away. Marluxia then let go of Vexen's hair. Vexen bent over in pain, rubbing the back of his head. Marluxia looked away for a moment, then looked at Vexen. Vexen stood back up straight and could stand but snarl at Marluxia once again.

Marluxia tensed up, which made Vexen flinch and back close to the wall in fear. "M-Marluxia... please... don't hurt me again..." he said, crouching down on the floor and against the wall. Marluxia knealed so that he was at Vexen's level, then leaned his head forward. Vexen cowered and leaned his head down slightly and placed his hands in front of his face. Marluxia continued leaning his head forward until his forehead was lightly against Vexen's. Vexen began coming back up slightly.

"Vexen, please understand me. Forgive me for what I do and have done to you. I don't know how to cope with my feelings, so I guess I accidently take it out on you. Please, forgive me." Vexen leaned back to look into Marluxia's eyes, and could tell that he was very serious. Vexen wrapped his arms around Marluxia's neck and nearly whimpered into his shoulder. Marluxia returned the embrace, sighing, finally relieved. They both pulled away and stood up, looking at each other.

"If only this could be Luxord and Axel's fate..." Vexen said, shaking his head faintly. Out the corner, Saix's smirk came back and began to grow as he looked at them.

Marluxia embraced Vexen again, rubbing his back slightly. "Yeah, but let's just be happy that this is ours."


	4. Chapter 4

xXx

"Hey, lovebirds, come look at this." Saix suddenly burst out, pointing to a laptop he was on. Marluxia was first to go over, but Vexen stayed in his corner. Marluxia noticed Vexen still back there and he went back, grabbing his hand and bringing him along. Marluxia leaned down and looked at the information that Saix had brought up, growling lightly.

"So, it apparently came from Agrabah, huh? That's very annoying." Marluxia quietly said, standing up straight, subconciously still holding on to Vexen's hand. Vexen began walking to the other side till he felt the other Nobody's hand tighten. Vexen came back over and stayed put, realizing that Marluxia wasn't going to let him go.

"Vexen, print this out. We'll show this as our results." Saix said once more before standing up, allowing Vexen to print it. Vexen sat, staying at silent as when he first came in, typing a bunch of things into the computer, and suddenly, the papers came popping out of the printer/scanner/fax machine. He got them and handed them to Saix. The three then walked up to the meeting room and sat down, noticing they were the only ones there. Marluxia seized this opportunity to sit next to Vexen and rub his hand.

Vexen looked away and down to hide his blush, while Marluxia simply smiled. Saix looked down, smirking to himself again. "Hey, I forgot to say thanks, Saix. Even though you told him when I didn't want you to," Marluxia placed a hand on Vexen's head, gently caressing his scalp, "I appreciate your help."

"Glad to help. I tend to know what's best for relationships. If you had waited, it would have turned into a complete mess." Saix responded, still smirking to himself.

xXx

Axel and Demyx were on one side, and Lexaeus was on the other. "Why the fuck do we have to work with you?!" Axel screeched, looking over Demyx's shoulder at the laptop he had. Lexaeus snarled and flipped the bird at Axel before continuing his own typing. Axel got up and walked over to Lexaeus, kicking his chair. Lexaeus got up angrily and kicked Axel down on the ground.

"It's not my fault you're a damn loser," he said, trying to keep most of his anger in check. Axel got up, snarling.

"The only reason you have Luxord is from a dumb poker game! You probably cheated anyways!" Lexaeus couldn't help but cackle, shaking his head.

"I didn't cheat, Luxord just lost. He was so confident he'd win, I guess he lost it at the end. And now he's mines, never to be anyone else's." Axel growled.

"But, I'm the one that truely loves him! You just want a slave around! I know you, you bastard!"

"Axel... don't get me wrong. I do really love him, and I don't even use him for a slave. He just has to obidient to me." Demyx looked from where he was working and shot a big bubble at Lexaeus, nearly making him lose his balance. Lexaeus was about to crush Demyx until there was a knock on the lab door.

"It's open." Demyx said, continuing his work. The door opened, and Luxord walked in shyly, staying quiet for the most part. Everyone stopped and watched him.

"What brings you here, Lux?" Axel asked, keeping a secret eye on Lexaeus. Luxord stayed quiet and walked over to Lexaeus, making Axel's hair stand on end. Luxord took something small out of his pocket and grabbed Lexaeus' hand with the other hand. He placed the small object in Lexaeus' hand before kissing his cheek and turning to walk out. Axel stepped in front of him, which nearly made him flinch.

"Leaving already?" Axel commented coldly. Luxord backed away until Axel grabbed his arm. "How can you sit there and do everything Lexaeus tells you to! What, he told you to kiss him everytime you give him something?!"

Axel noticed the small blush appearing on Luxord's face, and nearly growled out. "Axel, first of all, I have to do what he says, it was in the gamble. And second of all," Luxord's face turned a deeper shade of red, "I kissed him on my own will." Axel's face cringed and he went to Lexaeus, frowning. Lexaeus simply smirked.

Luxord hid in Lexaeus' arms, and this made Axel cringe even more. Demyx just stayed in his corner, looking at the floor sadly. Axel backed away lightly to stop from socking Lexaeus in the face. Luxord turned around, continuing to face the ground. "You can leave now, Luxord. Thank you." Lexaeus said, giving a rather hard slap on Luxord's butt before letting him go. Luxord's blush deepened even more before he walked out. Axel's eyes were wide with anger and he snarled again.

"What was that?!" Lexaeus simply smirked again and turned back to the space he was working at. Demyx ran up and grasped Axel's arm to stop him from attacking Lexaeus. "How can you own him like that?! You two haven't even done anything!"

"Pssh, please. I pretty much fuck him every night, Axel. I'm surprised you don't hear his screams."

"I do." Demyx finally spoke, a look of anger present on his face as well. Axel was almost desperate to get out of Demyx's surprisingly strong grip and blow Lexaeus to the ground. Lexaeus went back over to his laptop and printed something out, then walked up the stairs and out the door. Demyx finally let go of Axel and they both went back to the meeting room. Lexaeus was there and Axel and Demyx sat down. Axel looked over to see Marluxia kissing on Vexen, which made him gape. 

"I guess I was wrong, Marlu." Axel said, smirking. Marluxia immediately stopped and blushed madly, looking over to Axel.

"W-What are you talking about?!" Marluxia demanded, trying to cover up. Axel's smirk widened when he noticed Saix smiling.

"If I'm lying, then why are you holding Vexen's hand, blushing, why were you just kissing him, and why is Saix smiling like he just succeeded in doing something?" Axel looked to Vexen, who was slightly looking away, blushing and smiling. "Yep!"

Marluxia frowned at Axel, "Just don't tell anyone!" Axel smirked and put his hand on his chest.

"I won't tell anyone."

Luxord and Zexion came in a moment later and sat in their spots. Lexaeus turned to Zexion, "How was it?" Zexion nodded, a small smile on his features.

"It was actually very enjoyable. Luxord's actually very knowledgable about things other than gambling and we got a lot of valuble information." Lexaeus leaned back, looking over to Luxord and smiling. Luxord looked back at him and smiled also, a blush appearing again. Axel shot a flame at Lexaeus, making him fall back. Demyx laughed and looked to Luxord afterwards. Demyx nearly had to squint his eyes. Was Luxord... snarling at Axel...?

Xaldin and Xigbar came walking in the door. Xigbar was on Xaldin's back and reading some paper to him. He had one arm wrapped around his neck to keep from falling, while Xaldin had what looked like a playfully annoyed expression. It seemed their bonding definitely took place. Now that everyone, except Xemnas of course, was back, they all took their seats. Marluxia put his hood over his head so that no one could notice him dazing at Vexen. Xigbar was blabbing to Xaldin, who wasn't listening all that much, then poked him. Saix was staring into the air, Vexen leaned back in his chair and fell asleep, Lexaeus daydreaming, Luxord flipping through his deck of cards, Zexion reading, and Axel and Demyx were glaring at Lexaeus, knowing very well what he was daydreaming about.

Xemnas then sat down, looking at all the members. He looked to Marluxia, noticing his hood pointed in Vexen's direction and nearly smirked. Xemnas then snapped to Vexen, waking him up almost immediately. Axel laughed at him when he hit his knee against the table. Vexen shot an icy glare at him, then looked to Xemnas. "Forgive me, Superior."

Xemnas chuckled, "It's fine, Vexen. Free time is about now so you can doze all you want. Organization, leave your research results on my desk and you may leave." Everyone did so, then went to the big living room. Vexen teleported straight to the couch and laid down, beginning to doze again. It began to rain outside and it was gloomy out, perfect for snoozing. Marluxia sat next to Vexen, who was curled in a cute ball and sleeping with one arm hanging over the couch. Marluxia couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight before him, then flipped the TV on.

Axel sent a flame at Vexen, it striking his face and making him roar up in pain. Marluxia quickly turned to Vexen, who was now holding his cheek. Marluxia moved Vexen's hand and softly kissed his cheek, making Vexen smile again. "Go back to sleep, Vex." Marluxia said affectionately, rubbing his cheek lightly. Vexen nodded, then laid back over and almost instantly fell back asleep.

Luxord was walking down the hall to go get Lexaeus to help him with something. He sighed, trying to put back together one of his trophies, but he needed glue or tape, so he thought he'd go ask Lexaeus for some. When he reached Lexaeus' room, he knocked softly, then waited. While waiting, he continued fiddling with the trophy. Lexaeus opened the door a minute later.

"Um, hi, Lex. I was wondering if you... had some tape or glue I could use." Lexaeus stepped aside for Luxord to come in, and Lexaeus sat on his bed.

"Why do you need tape or glue?"

"Someone must've gone in my room and broken one of my poker trophies, and I need something sticky to hold this back together." Lexaeus went into a cabinet and then came back, holding his hand out.

"Give me the trophy." Luxord handed it up to Lexaeus, and he went off into another room in his room. Luxord sat there patiently, looking around. There was pretty much all equipment in Lexaeus' room, nothing interesting except the bed of course, where Luxord'd come to every night. He laid on the bed, sighing and continuing to wait. Lexaeus came back and dropped the trophy next to Luxord. Luxord sat up and saw the trophy completely fixed.

"Thank you." Luxord said, trying not to show too much appreciation and get Lexaeus disguisted. Lexaeus sat next to Luxord and looked at him. Luxord looked back up at him. A moment passed... then another... all they did was stare. Luxord got on his knees and locked lips with Lexaeus, clutching his robe. Lexaeus pulled away for some breath, and smiled. "Please, Lexaeus, I want to feel you inside me again..."

xXx

Axel was kicking the wall and Demyx was sighing and watching TV while watching Axel at the same time. Demyx sighed again, but then heard an all _too_ familiar scream. "...Axel, you hear that? Seems Luxord and Lexaeus are having an intimate moment again. I'm surprised it's this early today." Axel stopped, grasping Demyx's hand and ran down the hall towards the sounds and stopped in front of the door.

All they could hear were love sounds. Lexaeus had cleverly locked his door with a special lock that was proofed against all elements, so they couldn't go in. Axel leaned his ear to the door, and so did Demyx. "Oh, Lexaeus... you're so big..." They could faintly hear Luxord say. Axel was steamed up once more, but stayed quiet to hear. The bed began to creak... Demyx pressed a finger to his lips to tell Axel not to scream out. Then, something else could be heard, "Oh... yes... fill me with your essence, claim me again..." Axel was on the brink of insanity, and Demyx was gaping in shock. More screams could then be heard as the bed creaks became much more frequent, then all went silent.

The door then unlocked and Axel didn't second think before he threw himself through it. Lexaeus and Luxord looked up, who were now playing Go Fish. Axel then threw himself again, just this time on Lexaeus. _"No!"_ Demyx screamed in his head before rushing to get Axel. Demyx knew how short Lexaeus' fuse was, and this was just going to set it off. Unfortunately, Demyx was too late. By the time he finished thinking, Axel was under Lexaeus, gasping and heaving for air. "Lexaeus, please stop!" Demyx shouted.

Luxord saw this and ran up to Lexaeus, tugging his shoulder, "Lexaeus, please, let him go...!" Lexaeus took his free hand and shoved Luxord back, knocking him off of his feet. Demyx alerted the rest of the Organization and they all came rushing in. With every member, they all attacked Lexaeus, holding him back off of Axel. Xemnas rushed in a moment later and helped Axel up.

"Axel, are you alright?" Xemnas said. Axel leaned over on Xemnas, trying to catch his breath and move straight. Lexaeus had pure kill in his eyes and Axel was the primary target. Xemnas teleported himself and Axel away and everyone let go or was thrown off of Lexaeus. Vexen ran to Luxord and helped him up.

"Why did he do that...?" Luxord asked almost silently, obviously hurt and heartbroken. Vexen patted his back, feeling bad for him, or at least the illision of it. Everyone went over to Luxord, trying to make him feel better. Luxord pushed them all away and left the room, sobbing. Everyone felt so bad, but they all went back to the living room, not knowing what else they could do.


	5. Chapter 5

xXx

Everyone got back to the living room and it was all quiet... well, quieter than usual. Xigbar was playing with a straw he had in some lemonade and Xaldin was now poking his own leg, Luxord was in a corner, silently weeping, Zexion was next to him trying to calm him down, and Vexen was laying his head on Marluxia's shoulder and watching TV, clutching onto his cloak sleeve. Axel came back a moment later and Demyx got up immediately, rushing over to him. "Axel! Are you okay?!"

Xemnas patted Axel's back lightly, then let him go and teleported away. "I'm fine, Demyx," he replied. Axel limped over to a chair and sat down, slightly wincing in pain. "Just a few bruises, but Xemnas gave me some special medication to get rid of them and soothe the pain." Demyx sat next to him. "Where's Luxord?"

Demyx pointed to the corner of the room where Luxord was. Axel got up and slightly limped over to Luxord, sitting next to him. He nodded to Zexion, who then got up and walked away. "Luxord...?" 

"What do you want?!" Luxord screamed, getting up and kicking Axel over. "Because of you, Lexaeus probably won't ever speak to me again and now I'm hurt in every way possible!"

"Luxord... please listen to me. I-."

"I don't want to hear your crap! I'm bloody sick of you interfering with Lexaeus and me! I lost the gamble, there's nothing anyone can do about that, and besides, I'm actually starting to have feelings for him!" And with that, Luxord stormed off and out. Axel sighed, getting up and sitting back next to Demyx. If he knew how to cry, he'd be bawling right now. 

"Axel... I'm so sorry..." Demyx said, a sad frown on his face.

"It's okay, Demyx."

Everyone overheard the conversation. Xigbar got up and embraced Xaldin tightly, getting a strong embrace in return. Vexen clutched Marluxia's sleeve tighter until Marluxia removed his hands and leaned over, kissing him firmly and holding his hands. Zexion teleported to Lexaeus' room, knocking on the door. Lexaeus opened it, motioning him in.

"Lexaeus, your behavior earlier was unnecessary. Do you know how hurt Luxord is?" Lexaeus looked over at Zexion, then down at his feet. He walked to one of his equipment benches and sat down.

"I didn't... mean to lose my temper like that. I especially didn't mean to hurt Luxord..." Zexion placed a hand on Lexaeus' shoulder, looking up at him.

"You need to talk to him, he's completely crushed, even to the point of snapping at Axel before storming off."

Lexaeus got up and walked out of his room, turning to nod at Zexion before going off to find Luxord. Zexion sighed and nodded back before teleporting back to the living room.

Lexaeus went to Luxord's room and knocked firmly. "Go away! Whoever the bloody hell you are, I don't want to hear it!" Lexaeus looked down and knocked again. Luxord slammed his door open with great force, snarling. Then, he realized it was Lexaeus and immediately stopped, covering his mouth and running in his room. Lexaeus came in and closed the door behind him.

"Luxord, come out, I want to talk to you." 

"I'm sorry, Lexaeus! I didn't mean to oppose you... Please don't kill me!!" Luxord said from some unknown location. Lexaeus looked around before he saw part of a card from behind a giant pool table pulled up against the wall. He reached over and pulled the card out, Luxord in it. Luxord then came out, looking down and shivering in fear. Lexaeus grabbed his hands, which he had propped up against his chest. "P-Please... I'm so, so sorry... I didn't mean to, h-honest."

"Don't apologize, Luxord, I should be doing that. I'm sorry about the way I shoved you earlier. I was so mad..." Luxord backed up, looking down.

"No, I shouldn't have tried to stop you..." Lexaeus walked up to Luxord and Luxord began backing away again. This continued until Lexaeus reached out and powerfully gripped Luxord arm.

"Why are you backing away from me? Are you scared? I won't hurt you, I sware." Luxord started shuddering, not moving otherwise. Lexaeus embraced him, burying his head in Luxord's shoulder. "Luxord... I'm sorry."

Luxord returned the embrace, a small smile appearing on his face. Lexaeus pulled back, smiling a bit back. Luxord grabbed Lexaeus' collar and brung him down, kissing him. Lexaeus returned it, grabbing his waist. Luxord pulled back a moment later, blushing crazily before walking to the door and opening it. Lexaeus turned and patted Luxord on his head. "Dinner should be soon, so we should get going."

When Lexaeus and Luxord got to the cafeteria, everyone else was there. Xemnas was late, but this time, so was Xaldin. Xigbar looked around for his friend, but couldn't find him.

xXx

Xaldin was sitting at his desk, finishing a few reports he had. Xemnas walked through a corridor into his room, looking at him firmly and clearing his throat, getting Xaldin's attention. "Are you finished with those reports, III?" 

"Almost." Xemnas walked over to Xaldin and stood behind him, watching him write. Xaldin got uncomfortable with his Superior watching over him like this, so he stopped. "Um, can I help you, Superior?"

"Yes, you can." Xemnas replied, continuing to watch as Xaldin began writing again.

"What can I do for you?"

"Hurry up."

Xaldin hated to be rushed, but he kept his cool since this was his Superior ordering him to do this. He finished a moment later and got up and walked to the door, opening it. He was about to walk out until he could feel arms wrap around his waist. He froze in place, a deep blush appearing on his face. " Superior..."

"I'm _Xemnas_ to you, III." Xaldin was getting extremely weirded out by Xemnas' sudden behavior, so he turned around, staring at Xemnas with wide eyes. Xemnas leaned in and passionately kissed him, wrapping his arms around Xaldin's waist. Xaldin pulled away, his face nearly completely red, then he backed away. Xemnas walked towards him, holding a hand out to him. Xaldin looked at it for a moment, not knowing what to do.

"What...?"

"Give me your hand. We can walk to the meeting room together." Xaldin's blush deepened even more.

"W-what? People would get suspicious... I don't think we should. Besides, why do you want to walk to the meeting room with me?" Xaldin was beyond confused, and wanted a firm answer.

"Dear Xaldin, have you not noticed my feelings for you?" Xemnas nearly whispered, a small smirk appearing on his face. Xaldin's jaw nearly fell.

"No, I haven't." Xemnas leaned in close enough so that their lips were only a centimeter away.

"I'm surprised. I'm sure everyone else has, though," Xemnas said, somewhat amused, and leaned completely in, kissing Xaldin again. Xaldin slipped away and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Superior, I just can't. Dinner is ready so I need to get down there, and maybe you should too."

Xemnas' expression immediately drooped, "Why can't we go together?"

"I told you, people will get suspicious, well, more than they already are!" Xemnas walked over to Xaldin and kissed his forehead lightly, yet firmly.

"If you insist, dear Xaldin." Xemnas then teleported away, and Xaldin did the same. When Xaldin arrived, he looked around to see everyone looking at him, smiling. Xemnas had a firm look on him, which nearly made him flinch.

"Hey, glad you're here, Xaldin! We're hungry!" Xigbar called out. Xaldin sat down, trying not to look at Xigbar, knowing he'd advert over to Xemnas, yet he could feel Xemnas' stern stare on him.

"Dinner is served." Everyone got up and rushed to the salad bar, Xigbar once again taking advantage of his powers. Xaldin came back and sat down, once again feeling Xemnas' stare on him. Everyone else got their food and sat down, carrying on conversation and what not. Xigbar sat down, poking Xaldin in the side of his face.

"Speak, Xally," he commanded. Xaldin had no choice but to look at him, desperately trying not to look at Xemnas. Xemnas took no time to start staring at him once more. "What's wrong, Xaldin, you look troubled." Xigbar said, poking him again, then taking a bite out of his chicken leg.

"It's nothing, Xigbum." Xaldin said, laughing. Xigbar playfully punched him in the arm.

"Why must you call me that?!" Xigbar whined playfully. Xaldin just continued to laugh, patting his best friend's head.

Xigbar pouted before going back to eating. Xaldin ate as well, relieved that Xemnas had stopped looking at him. Then, he felt something brush against his thigh. He jumped lightly and looked under the table. Xigbar turned to him, "What's up?"

"Something just brushed against my thigh..." Xigbar cocked his head to the side, then went back to eating. Xaldin did as well, until he felt it again. Xaldin kept his head down, but adverted his eyes over to Xemnas, who was smiling. This continued on until dinner was over, and Xaldin was first to get up. He put his dish up and rushed out of the cafeteria, sitting in the living room and flipping on the TV. Everyone else filed in, doing their whatevers before they were ready for bed.

For the first time, Xemnas came into the living room with everyone else and sat next to Xaldin. Xaldin froze in place, but didn't want to make a scene. He just ignored him, continuing to watch TV. He felt better about being able to ignore Xemnas, but he felt Xemnas' hand on his thigh, making him blush again. "Superior, please stop."

"I told you, I'm _Xemnas_ to you," Xemnas said, slightly angered and moved his hand over to Xaldin's crotch, grasping it firmly and making Xaldin nearly cry out. He grabbed Xemnas' hand and moved it over, getting up.

"Superior, this is obsurd." Xemnas got up also, his bright orange eyes boring into Xaldin.

"For the last time, Xaldin, I am Xemnas to you now."

"But..."

"No buts. This is an extreme privilege, Xaldin, and you should be happy."

"But..." Xaldin hesistated slightly. "I don't feel right not addressing you as 'Superior'." Xemnas touched his cheek lightly, and Xaldin backed away. Xemnas walked towards him for a moment before charging at him. Xaldin squealed in surprise and took off. He ran out and through a corridor. Xemnas just missed him and made a corridor of his own, going through it.

Xaldin came out into his room, sitting on his bed and sighing. It was very windy in his room, which was nice for him, especially now. Xemnas entered his room moments later, making Xaldin jump up. "How did you...?!"

"I guessed. Now, back to what we were doing." Xemnas said, removing a glove and stepping closed to Xaldin. Xaldin stepped back once more, but this time, stepped back to the wall, out of options when Xemnas blocked off all means of escape. "Why do you constantly run from me, dear Xaldin?"

"B-Because, you're acting so strange! You're scaring me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to show my affection." Xaldin's face turned in confusion, debating in his mind if Xemnas was actually serious.

"Are you... serious, Sup-." He was interrupted by Xemnas' lips meeting his own.

The kiss would've lasted forever if Xaldin hadn't gathered his strength and pushed Xemnas away. "One more time, I am Xemnas to you from now on, whether you like it or not. And yes, I am very serious." Xemnas began running his hands over Xaldin's form, pushing a leg in between Xaldin's thighs.

"P-Please... stop..." Xaldin begged, trying to muffle a moan. Xemnas smirked to himself, keeping an outside straight face, and continuing his ministrations.

"No. Do you know how long I've waited to take you and claim you as mine? To run my hands over your beautiful body, to kiss your wonderful lips... I couldn't wait any longer." He leaned down and nipped at Xaldin's neck, earning a held back moan from him. This angered Xemnas, "Give me more." He pressed his knee tighter to Xaldin buldge, making pleasure shoot up Xaldin and let out a cry. "Much better."

Xemnas dug into his robe pocket and pull out a small tube and held up, clearly for Xaldin to see. Once Xaldin got a good, he shuddered again. "Xemnas, please don't..."

"Finally, you call me by my name. In any case, you're in for some fun tonight." Xemnas said, a wild smirk appearing on his face.

Xemnas began removing clothes and tossing them over to the side and thought to himself, _"And might I add, this will be a __**lot**__ of fun..."_


	6. Chapter 6

xXx

The next morning, everyone was in the living room once more, waiting for breakfast to be cooked. Xaldin was sitting next to the poker table, waiting for Luxord. Luxord appeared a second later and sat down, his game face immediately appearing. "Ah, there you are."

Xaldin smirked back at him, clutching his fist, "I'm determined to beat you this time." Luxord laughed out and leaned back in his chair.

"Good luck with that, Xal." And the game commenced.

Vexen was watching TV, then he laid over and fell asleep again. Marluxia walked into the living room, looking for Vexen. He sighed when he couldn't find him, then he saw a strand of blond hair sticking up over the couch. He walked over to where the strand was and there was Vexen, fast asleep on the arm of the sofa, curled up in that cute ball again with his arm hanging over.

Marluxia sat down next to him and pulled him up, laying his head on his chest. He leaned down and kissed Vexen's forehead and wrapped his arms around him.

Saix walked in and sat in a different sofa, looking over to Marluxia, who was still holding Vexen, and smiling once more. Soon, an announcement came that breakfast was ready. Everyone got up and began walking out. Saix got up and walked over to Marluxia, speaking somewhat softly, "Aren't you going to wake your boyfriend up?"

Marluxia made a sarcastic face to him, then snapped, making Vexen jump and nearly fall over the side of the couch. Saix held back a laugh and walked off. Vexen scratched his head lightly, then turned to Marluxia and screeched, "Marluxia! When did you get here?!"

Marluxia smiled, "I been here. You were asleep when I got here." Vexen blushed slightly in embarrassment. Marluxia laughed and rubbed Vexen's scalp again, then kissed his cheek. "Breakfast is ready, wanna go?"

Vexen nodded and got up, Marluxia immediately wrapping his arm around Vexen's waist. Then, they both went to the cafeteria.

Xaldin was walking to the cafeteria, sighing to himself. He arrived there and sat down, noticing that for once, Xemnas was already there. He kept his head down. "Good morning, Xaldin." Xaldin tensed when he heard his Superior speak to him. He didn't respond, he kept looking down. "Speak to me, Xaldin... I'll be sad if you don't."

Xaldin sent a slight scowl over to Xemnas and spoke nearly silently, "Hello, Superior."

Xemnas snarled out, making Xaldin jump. "What did I tell you about that...?"

"I mean... Hello..." Xaldin hesistated again, "Xemnas." Xemnas nodded to him.

"Much better." He smirked lightly, and waited as everyone else filed in. Once everyone was there, he spoke deep and huskily as normal, "Good morning, Organization XIII." Everyone, turned to him and nodded, except Xaldin, who only nodded. Xemnas noticed this and a look of displeasure came to his face. "Breakfast is served."

Everyone did the normal routine of rushing over to the salad bar. Xaldin got up slowly and walked over, grabbing his stuff and sitting back down. Xemnas sat down and glanced over at Xaldin, who was trying not to look up at him. Xigbar came back and sat down, smiling to Xaldin, who was smiling back. "Hey, Xigbum!" Xaldin yelled, hitting Xigbar on his back.

Xigbar smirked, then hit Xaldin back, "Hey, Xaldumb!" They both laughed together. Xemnas nearly glared at Xigbar, but resisted and went back to eating. Breakfast went on as normal, then everyone rushed off to the living room. They all started doing whatever they did. Then, an announcement was made for a meeting. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went to the meeting room and sat down in their designated spots.

"Organization XIII, I've organized a trip for us to take today. It's not leisure, but it's not work. We're going to the art museum for a project. Don't ask about the project, you'll see when you get there. Now, everyone get ready and meet me by the bus." And Xemnas disappeared after that. Everyone got their stuff together, then teleported to the bus stop.

The bus pulled up a couple minutes later, and everyone got on. Xigbar hogged a seat for himself, twitching his finger to Xaldin. "I want own seat to sleep!" Xaldin laughed and patted his head before sitting a couple seats back. Xaldin sat down and stretched lightly. He leaned over to sleep, but ended up laying his head on a shoulder. He lifted his head and looked to his right to see Xemnas, and he screeched.

"Hello again, Xaldin." Xaldin turned away. Xemnas placed a hand back on Xaldin's thigh, rubbing it affectionately. Xaldin blushed and moved his leg, crossing it over the other. Xemnas then moved his hand to rub the part of Xaldin's butt that was now exposed.

"Xemnas, stop!" Xaldin nearly yelled, moving away. Xemnas smirked crazily at him. "What are you smiling about?!"

"You turn me on when you say my name, Xaldin. Say it again." Xaldin looked away, staying quiet. Xemnas' expression drooped again and he tapped Xaldin's shoulder, "Please...?" Xaldin shook his head vehemently. "Fine." Xemnas said angrily, then he grasped Xaldin's hair and yanked him back, making him gasp in pain. Xemnas wrapped his arm around Xaldin's ribcage, making his head fall on his chest. "Then sleep on me."

Xaldin sighed, but didn't want his Superior to hurt him anymore, so he complied. "Yes, Superior." Xemnas cleared his throat and glared at Xaldin. "I mean... Yes, Xemnas..."

"Much better." Xemnas purred.

Vexen sat down in a seat closer to the front and laid back, of course about to fall asleep. Marluxia sat down next to Vexen and nipped at his neck, making him jump. "Marluxia...!" he yelled, blushing crazily. Marluxia laughed at his accomplishment and patted his head. Vexen purred and nuzzled Marluxia's cheek, still blushing. Marluxia blushed as well and nuzzled back.

Luxord sat down, facing the window and laying his head against it. Lexaeus and Axel happened to get on the bus at the same time and Axel shoved Lexaeus over and sat next to Luxord. Luxord turned to Axel, looking down, "Axel, I'm very sorry."

"It's fine, Luxord." Axel leaned over to kiss Luxord on the side of his face, making Luxord blush faintly, since he was holding back the rest of it. Lexaeus made a death glare look and grabbed Axel's hair, yanking him back. Axel snarled and climbed over and sat on the other side of Luxord, since the seats on the bus were big enough for three people. Luxord sighed nervously, shaking his head.

Once everyone was on the bus, it started off. Axel wrapped an arm around Luxord's waist, pulling him over to him and laying his head against his own. Lexaeus' hair stood up on his neck and he wrapped an arm around Luxord, pulling him over to him. Luxord sighed to himself, clearly seeing this coming.

Xemnas and Xaldin happened to be sitting right across from the three and Xemnas was watching them, unamused. He sighed, shaking his head and turning to Xaldin, who'd finally fell asleep. He smiled and petted Xaldin's side, where his hand was. Marluxia was swaying side-to-side boredly, and Vexen was staring out of the window, deep in thought. "Thinking about our first night together?"

This snapped Vexen out of his trance and he turned to Marluxia, "What are you talking about?" Marluxia smirked somewhat and leaned closer, whispering in his ear.

"You know very well what I'm talking about." Vexen blushed madly and turned away. Marluxia's smirk widened some more and he patted Vexen on his head. "Well, were you?"

Vexen's blush deepened some more, and he continued to look away. "...Maybe..." Marluxia's smirk nearly ran off of his face it widened so much.

The bus arrived an hour after leaving The Castle That Never Was and everyone loaded off of the bus. Xemnas came to the front and began to speak, "Okay, everyone in partnerships before we go, and yes, I took the liberty of putting you in groups." Xaldin shuddered inside, knowing well that Xemnas had put himself with him. Xemnas began reading off the partners, "Xigbar, Zexion, Saix is group one, you three may go in. Group two is Lexaeus and Luxord, you two may go." Axel snarled at Xemnas in his throat. "Group three is Marluxia and Vexen. You two may go. Group four, Axel and Demyx, you two may go." And everyone was in the museum, except Xaldin, who was glaring at Xemnas.

"Why did you do this...?!" he yelled out. Xemnas gave a loud cackle.

"Why would I not put myself with you?" Xaldin snarled and walked over to him. Xemnas tilted his head, still smiling. "How can you be mad about this, after all, you did sleep on me the whole way here." Xaldin held back a strong blush and he walked into the museum, Xemnas following.

Everyone was given their instructions and were off in their partnerships. Everyone, in their partnerships, were to research a specific topic about art and come back with notes, and then make reports about them and hand them in by the end of the day. Xigbar, Zexion and Saix got shapes, Lexaeus and Luxord got artistic nudity, Marluxia and Vexen got sketches, Axel and Demyx got clay pieces, and Xemnas and Xaldin got watercolors.

Demyx was looking at the clay pieces, resisting the urge to touch them. Axel was sitting on the bench nearby, cursing to Xemnas under his breath. "Calm down, Axel. What's the worst those two can do here at an art museum?" Axel sat up, sighing.

"You never know. But then again, maybe you're right." Axel turned to a clay piece behind him and read the description, taking notes. Demyx was staring at that same clay piece for a while, tilting his head side-to-side every few minutes. "Demyx, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm being a criticist, don't interrupt!" Then, Demyx went back to tilting his head. Axel smacked his forehead, then went to look at some other works.

Xaldin was admiring a piece of paper with all kinds of watercolors on it while Xemnas was admiring Xaldin's backside. Xaldin began taking some notes, shifting to a better position and putting his weight on one foot, making his butt sway and Xemnas smirk more. Xaldin finished his notes, and turned, seeing Xemnas writing. Xemnas was clever enough to memorize one of the painting descriptions so that when Xaldin turned around, it'd seem like he was writing the whole time.

Xaldin sat next to him, looking over his shoulder at what he was writing. "Can I help you?" Xemnas said, amused again. Xaldin laid his chin upon Xemnas' shoulder and continued to watch. Xemnas his head onto Xaldin's and continued writing.

"Nah, just watching." Xaldin replied, still watching.

"Very well."

Lexaeus was leaning over Luxord, just to show superiority, and then was jotting stuff down. "Lex, must you stand over me like that? I understand the fact that you're huge compared to me."

Lexaeus smirked to himself, "Yes, I must. Just a reminder, and it's amusing." Luxord smiled slightly before finishing his notes and turning around, forgetting that Lexaeus was still there and running flat into him. Lexaeus looked down at him, a dark smirk on his face. Luxord shuddered before getting up and walking to another painting.

Lexaeus stepped up behind him and gave him another hard smack on his butt and put that dark smile back up. Luxord blushed madly, putting his head down. Lexaeus smirked again, then looked up to read the description and standing over Luxord again. Luxord made a blank face, then looked up to read it as well. "Why do you keep doing that? My butt's still sore from the last time you did that..."

"Too bad, 'pet'. You've got to take everything I have to offer." Luxord looked up at the naked man and could feel another blush coming. He couldn't help but admire the features of this man, his muscles were perfectly proportioned, and his face was hot. It all reminded him of... Luxord stopped, his eyes wide.

Vexen was moving his pencil all about his paper, a bored look on his face. "What are you doing, Vexen?" Marluxia kicked him lightly in the leg. Vexen held back a snarl and looked up at him. Marluxia was looking angry at him, and he kicked him again, just harder. Vexen got up, trying hard not to slap him.

"Why are you kicking me, neophyte...?!" he snapped. Marluxia snarled back at him, turning and walking towards a sketch board. Vexen twitched, then went to a different one. Vexen studied it for a while, then jotted some stuff down. A vine came up and hit his pencil, making him mess up. "Marluxia...!!" He turned to the pink haired man, who was looking at a sketch and writing. Vexen snarled, then shot a dull piece of ice at him, hitting him dead in the back of his head.

Marluxia was nearly infuriated and he turned to Vexen, who was glaring at him. "Old fogey..."

"Worthless neophyte." The two were almost literally steaming at each other, until a man walked over to Vexen and tapped his shoulder. Vexen regained his composure and turned to the man.

"Hey, um, I just noticed you, and I think you're pretty cute," the man said. "I was wondering if you wanted to get together with me and have dinner." Vexen blushed at the young man, a bit taller than him, but very nice looking.

"Excuse me...?" Marluxia suddenly blurt out, walking over to the man. "Back off, he's mine." Vexen turned to him, a 'What?!' expression on his face. The man saw Vexen's expression and looked back at Marluxia.

"I don't believe you." The man wrapped his arm around Vexen's shoulders. "So, how's that, cutie?"

Vexen smirked and cocked his head to the side, closing his eyes half-way, "Sure, hun." Now it was Marluxia that made the 'What?!' expression. The two exchanged phone numbers and Vexen gave him his address.

"Vexen, what the hell...?!" Vexen turned and walked away, going back to where they were suppose to meet up at the end. Marluxia twitched in anger, and walked on.

Everyone was there when Marluxia and Vexen got back. "Okay, everyone have their info, let's go." Everyone filed back on the bus. "Same seats." Xemnas called, just to ensure his seat with Xaldin. Vexen sat by the window again and stretched. Marluxia sat next to him, growling.

"Vexen, what the hell's wrong with you?!" Vexen didn't look at him. "Vexen...!"

"Look, Marluxia, why can't I go with that guy?"

"Because, we're together!"

"No, we aren't." Marluxia nearly froze.

"What?!"

"You heard me." Marluxia looked at Vexen, hoping for some sign that this was some kind of sick joke. But, he couldn't find anything.

"Vexen..." Marluxia went silent after that, not speaking another word the whole ride. The whole bus was actually rather quiet the way back. When everyone was back, they laid their reports on the main table and went into the living room. Marluxia sat in front of the TV, still not speaking. He flipped it on and watched it, rubbing his nosebridge in agitation.

"Hey, Marluxia, where's Vexen?" Saix asked, sitting down. Marluxia lowered his head, shaking it slowly. "What's wrong?"

"He... he's with... some... some... someone else right now..."

"What?!"

"At the art museum, me and him kind of had a debate, then this guy came up to him and called him cute, then asked if he wanted to go to dinner with him, and Vexen said yes. I told the man that Vexen was with me, but Vexen denied it immediately..."

"Oh my goodness." Saix stood up immediately and was about to speak until the dinner announcement was made. Saix helped Marluxia get up and teleported him to dinner and sat him down in his seat, since he was too crushed to do any of that himself.

"Dinner is served." And everyone was off, except Marluxia, who sat there. Saix came back with a plate for himself and Marluxia and set one down in front of him, then went to his seat. Xemnas called everyone's attention. "Has anyone seen Vexen?"

Marluxia instantly whimpered when Xemnas said that name. Everyone turned to him, and Saix sighed, majorly disappointed. Xemnas looked at Marluxia, "Marluxia, is something wrong?"

"Vexen... he's with someone for dinner tonight..." Everyone stopped and looked at Marluxia again.

"Wait, who?! If he'd dine with anyone, I'm positive it's you!" Zexion yelled, obviously concerned.

"Some man he met at the museum. Me and him got into a small debate, then he met the man. The man came up to him and told him he was cute, and if he wanted to have dinner. I told the man that Vexen was with me, but Vexen denied it and said yes to the man..." Everyone's jaws dropped.

Saix looked down at his food and tapped his forehead, sighing again.

"He probably won't come back until tomorrow morning..." Marluxia said quietly before leaning over the table, cursing crazily under his breath. He then got extremely upset, getting up and opening a corridor, walking through it and away. Saix sighed, feeling very bad.

"Poor Marluxia..."


	7. Chapter 7

xXx

Morning came slowly for a lot of the members. Everyone was in the living room. Marluxia was sitting on the sofa, not even turning the TV on. Everyone looked up to the western door and saw Vexen step in. All eyes were on him, and everything was silent. Even Xemnas came in and watched. Vexen stayed silent as he progressed through the room.

Marluxia heard Vexen's familiar footsteps and he stood up, stomping over to him and grabbing him by the hair and yanking him forward. "Are you officially fucked in your head?!"

Vexen kicked the neophyte, knocking him off. "For ever liking you, I am." Everyone gasped and Saix bit his finger lightly, making an 'Ooo... that was a burn...' like face. Marluxia shook his head at Vexen, his face cringing in anger and sadness at the same time.

"Vexen, why are you saying these things to me...? I thought we were in love..."

"Well, you really thought wrong, neophyte," Vexen snarled out through gritted teeth. Marluxia fell to his knees, his hands shaking crazily.

"Please, Vexen, why are you being this way...?" Marluxia began to whimper. "You're breaking me apart..."

"Maybe you should've put this outcome into consideration before kicking me in the leg twice, making your dumb vines mess up my notes, looking at me with pure fury in your eyes like I've done something extremely wrong when I was just sitting there, and then calling me an old fogey!!!" Vexen was screaming at the top of his lungs, his face complete red with anger. "You ruined this for your own self, so don't expect anything out of me! Now, we'll never be anything more than members of Organization XIII that just so happen to have to communicate with one another!" And with that Vexen walked off, the breakfast announcement coming right before he finished.

Everyone's jaw dropped again. Marluxia just sat there, staring out to where Vexen was before storming off. Saix walked up to Marluxia and placed a hand on his shoulder. Marluxia was just staring, as if what was left of him was now completely shattered. Everyone had such sympathetic looks, until the announcement for breakfast was made again, and everyone had to go. Saix and Zexion stayed back to help Marluxia to the cafeteria.

When everyone was there, Xemnas said his good mornings, and that breakfast was served. Everyone got up, and Saix made another plate for Marluxia and sat it down. This time, Marluxia began to eat at it. "Hey, do you mind if I ask a question, Marlu?" Luxord asked, looking at him lightly.

"Go ahead, Luxord."

"Did you and Vexen... have your first night together before this?"

"...No..." Luxord gaped. Marluxia looked down, poking at his food. "We were talking about that on the way to the art museum." Luxord patted his shoulder, looking down sadly. Marluxia was first to finish, he got up and put his tray away and was about to walk out until Xemnas' deep voice stopped him.

"Wait, Marluxia. I want to talk to you." Marluxia lowered his head and turned around, sitting back down. "Vexen, you too." Marluxia laid his head on the table, not speaking.

When everyone left, Marluxia and Vexen were left with Xemnas, still in their same seats. "Marluxia, sit in Xigbar's spot." Marluxia got up and walked over to Xigbar's seat, sitting in it. "Vexen, move to Xaldin's spot." Vexen hesitated, but moved, still trying to be as far away from Marluxia as possible. Xemnas turned slightly to look at the two of them.

"I see you guys are having an extreme "issue" right now. Vexen, are you not seeing what you're doing to Marluxia?" Vexen glared over at Marluxia, then looked at Xemnas.

"Superior, that little debate that Marluxia mentioned, was not a little debate at all. Marluxia kicked me, twice, and it hurt. Then, he has the nerve to annoy me and make me mad, thus getting back at him, only for him to call me an old fogey!" Xemnas turned to Marluxia, who lowered his head completely back onto the table.

"Marluxia?"

"That's all... true." Marluxia lifted his head up and sighed, turning to Vexen, who instantly looked away. "Vexen, back in the lab, I told you that you have to forgive me for what I did and do to you. I can't help what my twisted mind makes me do!"

"Well, you need to get that twisted mind of yours fixed before you continue trying to get anywhere with me." Marluxia leaned up and back into his seat, sighing and looking down sadly.

"I'll try, but you leaving me so suddenly, well, at all for that matter, is not going to help me fix it."

Vexen actually turned to Marluxia that time and looked at him, then glared again, getting up. "Sit down, IV." Xemnas commanded, but Vexen turned to leave, completely ignoring his Superior's orders. Marluxia leaned forward, burying his face in his hands. Xemnas patted his back lightly, sighing, "It'll be okay, XI. I'll see what I can do."

xXx

Xaldin sat down in the living room, staring at a blank TV screen; it wasn't on. Xigbar flipped over the couch and sat next to him, staring at him. Xaldin was spacing at the TV, and didn't notice Xigbar. "Yo, Xal! Yo, dude...?" Xigbar made a strong snap in front of Xaldin's face. "Yo, dude!"

Xaldin instantly snapped out of his trance and turned to Xigbar, blinking. "Hello, Xigbar. When'd you get here?" Xigbar pouted for a moment, then poked his cheek.

"What's up with you, Xaldin? You've been acting weird for quite a while, and I need to know what's got you so worked up."

Xaldin turned to him, a scared and helpless look on his face, then he got up. "There's nothing for us to discuss, Xigbar." Xigbar got up and nearly snarled at Xaldin, making him scowl. "You heard me, Xigbar, don't get hurt."

Xigbar shoved Xaldin down on the ground and stepped on his chest, making him gasp out. Everyone's attention turned to them, even Xemnas and Marluxia, who'd just came in. "Xaldin, you need to tell me what's going on with you. I've been damn worried since you've been acting so weird lately! Look, I love you like the little brother I never had, and it's my job to care about you!"

Xemnas' eyes quickly narrowed and he walked over to Xigbar, somewhat tackling him off. Xaldin got up, rubbing his chest.

Xigbar kept his balance, barely being moved, and his look turned solid. "You know what, I'm getting the impression that it's something with Xemnas. Because you know what, I've been noticing how you try so desperately at meals not to look at him when you look at me. And, I notice that immediate mood swing you take and become disguistingly bashful around him..."

Xigbar turned to walk away until Xaldin clung to his shoulder, "Please, Xigbar, you don't understand...!"

"Then, fucking explain it to me!"

Xaldin's thoughts and words instantly crumbled. He didn't know what to say. Xigbar's yellow eye bore deep into him, making him shiver. "I...I..."

"Exactly." Xigbar snatched out of Xaldin's grip and walked to the other side of the room and sat down, pulling out a piece of paper and beginning to write on it. Xaldin sighed and turned to Xemnas, who was looking at him.

"You know what, Xemnas? This is all your fault! Okay, Xigbar, I'll explain it to you." Xigbar turned to him, then got up and walked over to him, that yellow eye boring at him again. "Xemnas apparently has feelings for me and has done completely obsurd things to me to 'show his affection' and I've been trying to avoid him!"

"So, you're saying that you care about him more than you care about me?" Xaldin could tell from the way Xigbar said that, that he was terribly hurt.

"Xigbar, no-"

"I understand everything, Xaldin. Okay, if you really only wanted to deal with your lover here, you could've just said that." And Xigbar turned and walked out the door, not bothering to close it behind him. Xemnas kept somewhat of a frown, but deep inside was extremely pleased with this outcome.

"Xigbar... no..."

xXx

Luxord was tossing and turning on his bed, making noises out of boredom. A stern knocking was heard on the door, and Luxord turned away from the door, "It's open." Lexaeus stepped in, closing it behind him like Zexion would. "What's up, Zex?"

Lexaeus smirked and walked over to his treasured prize and gave yet another hard smack to Luxord's butt, just harder this time, making Luxord fall off the other side of the bed. "Zexion, how could-...?!" Luxord got up and noticed who it really was.

"Try again, Luxord. I'm not quite that small." Lexaeus said, very amused by the whole thing. Luxord got up and sat back on the bed.

"Sorry..." Lexaeus pushed him on the bed and sat next to him, since if he sat on him, Luxord would've lost the feeling in his lower body. Luxord began turning again, and Lexaeus just watched. A moment later, Lexaeus grabbed Luxord's feet and held them in place, stopping him from turning again.

"You're making me dizzy." Luxord sat up, looking at Lexaeus with childish eyes. "You're too cute, Luxord." Lexaeus said, moving one hand to brush against Luxord's cheek. Lexaeus leaned down and blew lightly at Luxord's ear, earning a slight moan from him. Lexaeus smirked and moved over some, kissing and nipping at his neck. Luxord slightly grasped the back of his head, encouraging him on.

Axel barged into the room about a moment later and froze, gaping. Luxord and Lexaeus instantly turned to him, caught off guard. Lexaeus got off of Luxord and walked over to Axel. Luxord sighed and sat back up, looking away and still having that blush from a bit ago. "Why are you here, Axel?" he asked, keeping his tone low.

"I came to ask for a pencil." Luxord got up and walked over to Axel, holding out a pencil to him. Axel took it from him softly, looking at him. Luxord looked back at him, them both holding a stare. Lexaeus then turned Axel around and shoved him out. Axel turned to protest and growled at him, removing his hand. Lexaeus growled back at him, and Luxord sighed, not knowing what to do anymore.

"Leave, Axel...!" Lexaeus exclaimed, pushing Axel back out of the door. Axel resisted as best he could, though it wasn't doing anything for him. Axel swifted around him and shoved Lexaeus out, slamming the door behind him and activating the elemental-proof lock. Lexaeus began violently hitting at the door, Axel smirking since he couldn't get back in.

"Axel..." Axel turned and walked to Luxord, sitting down next to him. Luxord turned to him and frowned, looking down until Axel tilted his head back up to look at him. Axel smiled to him, and leaned down, kissing him. Luxord pulled back and looked away, blushing madly. Axel wrapped an arm around his shoulder and somewhat hugged him. "Axel... please don't..."

"Why not?" Axel pecked at Luxord's ear lightly, a slight smile appearing. "You know, this'll probably be the only time we'd be able to have an intimate moment together." Luxord got up and backed away.

"Axel, what are you talking about...?"

"You know what I mean, Luxord." Luxord shook his head and turned away, making Axel frown. "C'mon, Luxord..."

"No!" Luxord ran to the door to unlock it, but Axel was fast enough to grab his arm and pull him back. "No, no! Lexaeus!" Luxord screamed for help, squirming in Axel's grip. Axel could hear Lexaeus begin to kick viciously at the door, and he snarled, covering Luxord's mouth.

"What is wrong with you? Do you not like to be around me?" Luxord continued squirming, screaming for Lexaeus under Axel's hand. Axel then let go of Luxord and Luxord rushed to the lock, deactivating it. Axel teleported away a second before Lexaeus burst through the door. Luxord hugged him tightly, whimpering slightly. Axel went back to the living room and sat down on the couch, not bothering to get Demyx and sighed to himself.

"What's wrong with me?!"


	8. Chapter 8

xXx

Demyx scooted over to Axel and sat down, tilting his head at him one way, then the other. "Axel, is there something wrong?" Axel turned to say something to him, but the announcement for lunch was made, and so he got up and scooted off to lunch. Demyx tilted his head again, but got up and walked to the cafeteria as well.

As they all arrived, of course, Xemnas wasn't there. Xigbar looked away when Xaldin sat down. "Sad you're lover's not here?" Xigbar commented coldly, still looking away. Xaldin sighed sadly and poked him, making him turn to finally look at him.

"Xigbar, you never gave me a chance to say, that I really do care about you. And you should know that. Much more than I care about Xem- er, the Superior." Xigbar looked at him, then ruffled his dreads.

"You're lucky I love you too much to stay mad at you for a long time, Xaldumb."

"Bet you that I love you more, Xigbum." Xaldin said, laughing and punching Xigbar in the side.

Marluxia was watching Vexen, and Vexen caught this, glaring at him. Marluxia gave him a sad look and looked back at the table. Lexaeus turned to Vexen, giving him a concerned look, "Come on, Vexen. Cut Marluxia some slack. You told him to improve, but you hating him is only twisting him up more. Now, I hate Marluxia, but I still can't stand to see him so miserable because of how you're treating him."

Vexen looked at him, "It's not my fault he's so twisted to start with."

"Vexen..."

"Alright, I'll see what I can work out." Lexaeus finally nodded and turned back, sighing boredly. Xemnas then came in and took a seat, his attention going straight to Xaldin.

"Lunch is served." Everyone got up and went off to get stuff, Xemnas coming back with two plates. He slid one to Xaldin and sat down with his own. Xaldin looked at it, then to Xemnas. Xemnas simply smirked at him, then began to eat.

"Why are you doing all these things for and to me, Xemnas?"

"Because I love you, Xaldin." This immediately caught Xaldin's attention, making him look at Xemnas with wide eyes. Xemnas continued to eat, not saying anything more. Xaldin looked down, he could feel a blush coming on. Xigbar sat down and slapped the back of his head, making him sit up and turn to him, poking him on his eyepatch strap. Xemnas mentally snarled at Xigbar, and Xaldin could see the glare he was delivering.

"I hate it when you look at your food, Xaldin. Why don't you just eat it?"

"Maybe I like to stare at my food." Xigbar looked at Xaldin for a moment, then burst out laughing, making Xaldin smile and laugh also. Xemnas turned back to his food and sent a pea at Xigbar's head, _just_ missing his eye. Xigbar turned to Xemnas, crooking his jaw in dismay. Xaldin sighed.

When lunch was complete, everyone went to the living room to do their doo-das. Xaldin sat in his room, trying to figure out how to deal with Xemnas. He had a notebook and he began to write in it, talking to himself, brainstorming ideas. He closed his eyes for a moment to think. He did this until he felt a hand on the small of his back. He jumped at the sudden contact and twisted around, of course to see Xemnas.

"Xemnas, what do you want?!" Xemnas leaned down, nipping on his ear. Xaldin pushed him away and he got up, "I said, what do you want?!"

"I've simply come to see you, Xaldin. Is that a problem?"

"Yes."

Suspecting the answer, Xemnas turned and sat down on Xaldin's couch, pulling out a book. Xaldin blinked, tilting his head. Xemnas opened the book, speaking a bit deeper than he normally did, "Go back to your little writing and thinking, I'll be over here reading." Xaldin furrowed his brow, but turned back around and went back to writing. But of course, the worst thing had to happen, his pen ran out of ink.

There was only one way to solve this, and that was to ask Xemnas for one, since Xemnas always had pens on him. Xaldin simply turned his head sideways, not fully to Xemnas, and spoke softly, "Xemnas, may I borrow a pen?"

Xemnas stopped reading for a moment and turned to Xaldin, "What was that, dear Xaldin?"

Xaldin could feel another blush coming on, so he lowered his head and spoke a bit louder, "May I borrow a pen? My pen ran out of ink..." In a flash, Xemnas was sitting next to Xaldin, massaging his neck.

"What do I get out of it?" Xaldin knew that Xemnas would ask that, so he groaned in his mind before turning.

"I don't know, what do you want...?" Stupid question. Xemnas was on top of Xaldin and had his arms pinned.

"Take a guess, baby." Xaldin snarled at him and pushed him back, getting up. Xemnas balanced himself and walked over to Xaldin, a dark look in his eyes. Xaldin nearly shuddered and backed away, but Xemnas harshly gripped his arm, giving it a painful squeeze. "You don't ever snarl at me, Xaldin."

Xaldin was officiall in a panic stage. He immediately regretted the snarl, but now was completely afraid that his actions could get him killed. Xemnas' eyes shone through the dark room, making Xaldin nearly whimper. "I'm sorry, Superior." Xemnas let go of his arm and wrapped his arms around Xaldin's hips, massaging his buttocks with both hands. Xaldin blushed again, thankful the room was too dark for Xemnas to catch it.

"Don't think I can't see that blush on your face, Xaldin. And for the absolute last time, I am Xemnas to you." Xaldin's blush deepened when Xemnas said that, and he looked away. Xemnas leaned down, kissing his cheek, then moving to kiss his lips. Xaldin tried to pull away again, but Xemnas' hold was too strong for him. "You aren't going to get away. And I know you don't want to anyways."

"Xemnas, please... don't do this." Xemnas leaned down, unzipping Xaldin's cloak and slipping it off of his shoulders, laying butterfly kisses upon them. He could hear Xaldin's breaths come in sharper, and he mentally smiled at this. He moved back up to tap at his neck, licking it. Xaldin tried to resist, weakly pushing him. Xemnas stopped and looked at him.

Xaldin looked at him, blushing madly and speaking very faintly, "Why... did you stop...?" This caught Xemnas by surprise, making his face turn deep crimson. Xaldin didn't look at him, he put his arms around Xemnas' neck and pulled in, lightly pecking him.

"So, you finally return my feelings...?"

Xaldin only nodded, making Xemnas smile. "That's very nice to hear, Xaldin." He leaned in, about to kiss him, but his messenger went off, and he pulled back and pulled it out to look at it. It said that things between Vexen and Marluxia were not improving. Xemnas snarled at this and grabbed Xaldin's hand, tugging him. "Will you come with me now?"

Xaldin nodded and they both rushed through a corridor into the Alter of Naught and the first thing they heard was Marluxia screaming Vexen's name.

Vexen was walking away from Marluxia, an utterly enraged expression on his face. Everyone was trying to get Vexen to calm down, but he was too mad to listen. Marluxia ran behind him, gripping his arm and turning him around to face him. Vexen was glaring at Marluxia, and Marluxia was glaring back, but not particularly out of anger.

"Vexen, why don't you love me anymore?!" Marluxia screamed, actual tears beginning to stream down his face. Vexen pushed him off and turned away.

"I can't forgive that 'little debate', as you called it." Marluxia wrapped his arms around Vexen's waist, digging his head into the back of his shoulder and weeping.

"Please, Vexen... I'm so sorry... I don't know what else to say to make you forgive me... please, tell me..." Vexen shoved him off, then turned to face him.

"Marluxia, why do you sit there and lie so much?! This is just your late teenage hormones, despite the fact that you're not a teen anymore! You don't really want my love, just my body, and now you're just mad that I broke it all off before you got a chance to take it as your own." Marluxia could only fall to his knees once more, shaking his head wildly.

He reached for Vexen's legs and clung to them, sobbing into them. "Vexen, you just don't understand. What you see me as isn't me. I do want your love... and if I didn't, I would've raped you by now! And besides, if I didn't truely love you, would I have been sitting here chasing you for three straight days?! And I don't plan to stop there, as long as you reject me, I will follow you, constantly begging your forgiveness!" Marluxia's voice was a bit harder to comprehend now that his voice was filled with sorrow and misery.

Vexen's expression immediately changed, it seemed to soften. He just stood, with his head down. Marluxia stood back up and looked at him again, "And I promise you, I will follow you to the ends of this non-existant world to get your love back. And if you think I'm kidding, just watch me..." Marluxia turned and opened a corridor, slowly going into it and out. Vexen could only look back at the ground, at a loss of words.

Everyone only looked, not wanting to make a wrong move. Then, they could see a tear drop from Vexen's face onto the floor. Vexen hugged himself and began making light sobbing noises. He then made a corridor himself and ran out, beginning to cry. Saix lowered his head, sighing deeply. Xemnas looked at where the corridors were, and he sighed, then he turned to Xaldin, who had his head down.

Xemnas turned back to the Organization and spoke boldly, snapping them out of their quiet, depressing mood, "Organization XIII, we need to take another trip. Meet me outside by the bus and we will depart. Saix, get Marluxia. Zexion, get Vexen." And Xemnas disappeared.

Everyone was at the bus about ten minutes later and Xemnas waited with them for Saix, Marluxia, Zexion, and Vexen. They then came, in two corridors. Marluxia was nearly being dragged and carried, while Vexen was being comforted while walking weakly. "Okay, everyone on the bus."

The members got on, and Saix sat Marluxia in the seat he was always in, then patted his shoulder and walked back. Zexion sat Vexen next to Marluxia and walked back, sitting next to Saix. Once everyone was on the bus and seated, Xemnas stood at the front to speak. "Organization XIII, this is just a leisure ride. We need some time to just relax and talk things out. No, we will not be stopping unless there is a bathroom emergency. We will also stop to pick up food as well." After Xemnas finished talking, the bus was off, and he went to sit next to Xaldin, who was purposely looking away. "Xaldin, what's wrong?"

Xaldin continued to look away, not responding.

"Xaldin...?"

"Stop it!" Xaldin yelled, covering his ears and scrunching up in somewhat of a ball, looking out the window, trying to block Xemnas out. Xemnas tapped him, then tapped him again when there was no response.

"'Stop'... what, Xaldin?"

"Stop loving me!" Xemnas' breath got caught in his throat, and he tilted his head in both confusion and hurt.

"W-What do you mean...?" Xaldin turned to him, shaking his head.

"Don't you get it?! Dilan liked Xehanort so much, but knew he could never have him! And now, you come to me, showing this sudden extreme affection, and how am I to cope with that?! I've never been loved like you love me, no one's ever cared for me this much... And now, the one that does, is the strongest and superior Nobody of them all...? That's just too much for me..."

Xemnas embraced him tightly, closing his eyes half-way. "Please, Xaldin, don't say that. Please don't let our past get in the way... nor our positions." Xaldin leaned into him, cuddling into him. Xemnas tightened the embrace, nuzzling his neck. "I love you, Xaldin, and nothing could ever change that."

Xaldin tensed, still finding it so impossible to believe. Xemnas pulled back and kissed him, rubbing his back. Xaldin leaned into it, closing his eyes. This was the best he's ever felt, and he wouldn't let anything stop it now.

"...Vexen?" Marluxia called softly, turning to face him. Vexen looked up from his lap at Marluxia, acknowledging him. Marluxia wanted to say something, but he got nervous. He took a deep breath and sat up, but leaning his head down again. "Vexen..."

"Yes, Marluxia...?"

This was new to Marluxia. Vexen hadn't been so calm with him for a while, so this caught him by surprise. He kept his head down and spoke softly, yet loud enough and good enough for Vexen to really take it in, "I love you." Vexen looked down, blushing. Marluxia looked up, then cupped Vexen's chin and lifted it up. Vexen didn't fight back this time, and just allowed Marluxia whatever he wished. Marluxia leaned down, kissing him timidly, then pulling back. Vexen didn't do anything, he just blushed deeper and stayed still.

Marluxia leaned down and hugged him tightly, not knowing what more to do, considering they were in public... somewhat. Vexen hugged him back, whispering in his ear, "I love you too, Marlu."

Lexaeus had Luxord in his lap, and he was stroking at his mustache with a finger. Luxord had his eyes closed, just enjoying it, until he heard Axel call his name. He sat up, and looked around. "What's wrong, Lux?"

"Didn't Axel just call my name...?" Lexaeus tensed at this, but shook his head. Luxord scratched his head, but was pulled back down and Lexaeus pecked his cheek. Luxord heard Axel's voice again and sat up once more. "Yes, he did. I just heard it again." Lexaeus was getting annoyed by this and gave his pet a painful snake bite. Luxord gasped out in pain and doubled over, trying to stop him.

"That bitch isn't calling your name, okay?!" Lexaeus let go and Luxord clutched his now sore arm and nodded. Suddenly, Axel appeared in front of Luxord and Lexaeus.

"I knew I heard him calling my name." Lexaeus snarled and pushed Luxord off to the other side of the seat, then gave him an excruciating smack on his butt, making him whimper out and tears to form in his eyes. Lexaeus then turned back to Axel, an agitated look on his face.

"Why'd you do that?!" Axel yelled, a mad look on his face.

"He shouldn't ever acknowledge your voice." Axel turned to Xemnas, who was a couple seats up.

"Yo, Superior!" Xaldin got up and Xemnas turned around, hiding his frustration with the sudden disturbance. "Will you tell Lexaeus to stop being so mean towards Luxord?! That's not right!"

"Their gamble. Luxord belongs to Lexaeus now, nothing I can do about it. He can treat him however he chooses." Axel gaped, and Lexaeus nodded, giving Luxord another extremely hard smack, making him nearly cry out, tears falling down his cheeks. Axel summoned a chakram and held it to Lexaeus' neck.

"Stop that." Lexaeus pushed the chakram, then gave Luxord yet another smack, making him clutch the seat.

"Please, Lexaeus... stop..."

"Shut up, pet!" Lexaeus did it once more, then glared back at Axel. Axel got up and summoned the other chakram, death glaring at Lexaeus. Lexaeus got up, summoning his tomahawk, glaring back.

Now, it was on.


	9. Chapter 9

xXx

Demyx, who was a few seats up, across from Xemnas and Xaldin, gasped out, "Axel, don't!" Axel sent a chakram straight at Lexaeus, but Luxord sent out a card to suck it up. Demyx sighed in relief, but kept watching just in case.

"Luxord, why'd you do that?!" Axel said, very confused. Luxord sat on his knees, clutching to the front of the seat to keep from falling.

"You aren't hurting my Master, no matter how much he hurts me... I love him, and I won't let you hurt him." Luxord replied, his voice cracky a bit from the pain he was in. Lexaeus couldn't believe what Luxord had just said. He was in so much shock, his tomahawk fell out of his hand and onto the floor. Axel gaped, and so did Demyx.

Lexaeus looked down at the floor for a moment, feeling extremely guilty for what he'd did. Luxord's arms finally gave in and he hit the ground with a thud, sitting up lightly. "Ouch..." Axel had pushed Lexaeus in a seat and he was at Luxord's side, helping him up. Luxord slightly smiled at him and nodded in appreciation, and Axel sat him back down on his side, lightly massaging his butt, making him blush somewhat.

"Does it feel better, Lux?" Axel asked, blushing from the opportunity he was taking advantage of. Luxord turned to his other side and turned Axel's head, kissing him on the lips. Axel's blush deepened madly and his eyes widened, but he eventually calmed into it.

They'd completely forgotten about Lexaeus, who was hovering over the two with anger in his eyes. He grabbed Axel and kneed him in the back, then threw him over the seat. Luxord looked away, still blushing. Lexaeus turned to Luxord, his eyes instantly going plush soft. "I'm sorry, Luxord."

"Masters don't keep apologizing to their pets, Lexy, calm down." Luxord said with a smile, and patted his arm. Lexaeus smiled back and nodded.

The ride was a lot quieter after that, most members just going to sleep, especially Vexen. He was the first to fall out, and Marluxia took full advantage and laid Vexen's head in his lap, petting it. Xemnas was singing and whispering sweet love words and songs to Xaldin in his ear and holding his hand while Xaldin was blushing and smiling, listening to them. Xigbar was snoring in the seat behind them, Axel had went up with Demyx and they were both singing bus songs annoyingly. Saix and Zexion were glaring at them, then began talking about stuff. Luxord was looking out the window, Lexaeus watching him.

The bus then stopped and Xemnas kissed Xaldin one more time before getting up and going to the front, his voice bold and huge, "Organization XIII." Everyone shot up, and snapped out of whatever they were doing and looked up to him. "We've stopped at a restaurant since... well, I'm hungry. I don't know about the rest of you. Everyone off, we're eating now, whether you want to or not." Xemnas got off the bus, and everyone trotted after.

They all went into The Restaurant That Never Was and was seated by the person at the front. It was a seat for thirteen, and they all sat down somewhere, not worried about their order of ranking this time. Xemnas still took his seat at the very front, Xaldin seating himself next to him. Vexen clung to Marluxia to ensure a seat next to him. Saix pulling Zexion next to him, Lexaeus sat down and Luxord sped to sit next to him, Axel on Luxord's other side and Demyx sitting next to Axel. Xigbar sat on the other side of Saix, who smiled at him. Xemnas got the menus and everyone began looking through it.

They all ordered something and it came, and everyone began eating. Axel poked Luxord in his thigh under the table, and Luxord poked him back, hiding a smile. Everyone didn't do much since they had to be civilized, mostly quiet except for Demyx who was constantly giggling at something. Turns out he was giggling at Saix, who kept turning his attention to Xigbar, who was poking at his food and making a pouty look. Axel made an 'Oh my gosh!' look and him and Demyx began giggling together.

When dinner was concluded, Xemnas paid the bill, then the Organization trotted back out and got back on the bus, going back to their seats. Axel began laughing loudly, Demyx trying to hold back, but ended up laughing as well. As the bus was off again, Axel walked to Saix and stood next to him, a mad smirk on his face. "Like ol' Xigbar, huh?" Saix blushed madly and he stared at Axel, who was grinning stupidly.

"We just kinda figured since you were looking at him so much during dinner." Demyx said, beginning to chuckle again. Saix glared at them, then pressed a finger to his lips.

"Quiet." Demyx and Axel fell out laughing. "What? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just think it was so cute how you couldn't stop looking at him!" Axel and Demyx said nearly simultaneously, grinning again.

Xigbar then, unconviently for Saix, plopped over the seat so that he was facing Saix, Demyx, and Axel while in the seat in front of them, "Who was Saix lookin' at, mi compadres?" Axel and Demyx cracked up even louder, falling over each other. Xigbar blinked, then turned to Saix, who was looking at the ground, blushing crazily. Xigbar poked him in the middle of his 'X' scar, and he made a confused look. Axel patted his shoulder.

"Let's just say, someone really likes you." Xigbar was really confused by this and he tilted his head, not knowing what was going on. Demyx and Axel then walked back up to the front, still laughing to themselves.

"What they talkin' about?" Xigbar asked, just looking for some explanations. Saix didn't look up, knowing the blush was still on his face.

"They're just being them." Xigbar noticed an oddness in Saix's voice, so he poked him in the head again. Saix made sure the blush was gone, then he looked up. "What?" Xigbar tilted his head once more, then nodded, turning back around. Saix sighed to himself, then laid back, closing his eyes.

The bus arrived back at The Castle That Never Was a while later, and everyone got out, going straight to the meeting room since Xemnas said so. They were all back in order, sitting patiently and silently. Xemnas came in about thirty minutes late, then sat down, dropping some files on the table. He scoped around, then cracked his neck, speaking very boldly, "Okay, Organization XIII. I want the agenda for tonight, now."

Everyone exchanged looks, then looked back at Xemnas, confused. "You heard me, members. I'm turning in early and I don't want any crap tonight, do you understand me?" Everyone nodded. "One bad thing, you all will suffer. Saix, keep watch on all the members for me." Saix nodded, then Xemnas stood up. "Evening." He teleported away. Xaldin tilted his head, then they all went out.

Xemnas went straight to his room and sat on his bed, sighing and rubbing his forehead. He removed his cloak, and went over to turn his fan on. He unzipped his pants and released his member. He sighed and laid back in his bed, the first thought coming to his mind being Xaldin. He sighed and began stroking, trying to keep his moans down so that no one'd hear them.

Xaldin sat in the living room, thinking to himself. Everyone else had just gone to bed, and he was the only one still up. _Why would Xemnas turn in early? And... not even say good night to him...?_ He got up, then opened a corridor to his room and laid down in his bed, the wind flowing in his room nice and cool. He closed his eyes and groaned out comfortably. He turned to his side and opened an eye, seeing a picture of Organization XIII. Xemnas was in the front, that normal frown on his face. He looked so handsome, Xaldin began to blush. _"To think, that man... that beautiful man... is the one out of ten others to be in love with me. It's truely incredible..."_ Xaldin thought as he closed his eyes again, beginning to fall asleep.

xXx

The next morning, everyone was up and somewhat droopy. That night was uncomfortably hot and the fans weren't quite enough. Axel was just fine, though. There was a note on everyone's door that there was going to be a meeting. Xaldin slept in ten minutes on accident, and when he woke up, curses flew out of his mouth as he rushed to get ready. He took a shower, washed up, got dressed, and opened a corridor to the wrong room.

He sighed, slapping his forehead, then teleported to the meeting room. Everyone, including Xemnas, was looking at him. Xaldin sighed, checking his watch to see that he was thirty minutes late, what Xemnas normally was. He groaned again, then walked over to his chair and sat down, sighing lightly. Xemnas lifted an eyebrow, and everyone kept their eyes on him. Xaldin looked at them, a scared feeling coming inside of him. "...What?"

"Wow, Xal, I've never seen you without part of your dreadlocks in a ponytail." Xigbar said, tilting his head. Xaldin froze, that's what he forgot to do. He didn't bother to get up, he just turned to Xemnas, who had a big frown on his face. Xemnas then turned to the rest of the Organization and began speaking. Everyone was listening, except Xaldin, who was worried that Xemnas was disapproving of him. He kept thinking of worst case scenarios, everything that could happen once Xemnas got a chance to speak to him, all the bad things he'd say... complain, nag.

When Xemnas finished, he got up and teleported away. Everyone got up and a breakfast announcement was made at that moment. Xaldin was about to head for his room, but Xigbar stopped him. "Dude, you were already late once, and everyone could see the anger in Xemnas from it. It'd be best if you just come to breakfast and fix your hair later." Xaldin sighed, this was not a good day for him. He nodded, and Xigbar and him both went to the cafeteria.

Everyone was seated and Xemnas nodded for them to get breakfast. They all got up and rushed over, but Xaldin got up slowly and dragged over, getting something and coming back. He sat down, not looking at Xemnas, but he couldn't feel Xemnas' stare on him today. He slipped a quick peak, and Xemnas wasn't looking at him. Awkward. Breakfast stayed very quiet, then Xemnas told everyone to wait before they left.

"Okay, a few of you have missions today, and I want them done, exactly as I assigned them. The rest of you, find something to do that doesn't involve me hearing your voice. Xaldin, I need to speak to you about your tardiness. Meet me in my office.'' Xemnas got up and teleported off, and everyone looked at Xaldin, scared looks on their faces. Xigbar patted his shoulder, sighing.

"Good luck, Xal..." Xaldin nodded to him, then got up and teleported away. Xaldin teleported to Xemnas' undiscovered, huge office. It was white, filled with books and all sorts of files and documents. Xaldin took a seat across from Xemnas, keeping his head down.

"Explain, III." Xaldin froze at Xemnas' sudden voice and he gulped, then looked up at his Superior, sighing lightly.

"I accidently overslept, Superior. I am sorry. I suppose it was too comfortable in my room last night." Xaldin wasn't sure if Xemnas was so mad at him, he wanted to be addressed as Superior, so he just took the safe route and addressed him as it anyways, either way.

"Oversleeping is not a decent excuse, III." Xaldin looked down, going into his official panic attack again. "How do you plan to make up for this?"

"Uhm-"

"'Uhm' doesn't cut it, Xaldin!" Xemnas yelled out, his eyes turning darker with pure enragement.

"What do you want me to do, Superior...?" Xaldin put his head back to the desk, trying his hardest not to look at the silver haired man, but also tried not to seem like he wasn't listening to enrage him even more.

Xemnas pointed a finger to his room, which was next door. Xaldin tilted his head, not understanding. "Condition it. It's too hot in there for comfort." Xemnas stood up. "You've got three minutes. Get to it." Xemnas then teleported away, leaving an extremely weirded out Xaldin. He got up and went to Xemnas room, and Xemnas was sitting on his bed, scowling. "Two minutes." Xaldin summoned his lances and began moving them about the room, creating cool winds that fluttered through the room. Xemnas closed his eyes, enjoying the coolness that was coming. Xemnas snapped when the two minutes was up and Xaldin put his lances back away.

Xemnas got up and nodded to him. Xaldin nodded back, then turned to walk out. Xemnas laid a hand on his shoulder. Xaldin nearly shuddered, knowing his Superior was still mad, or so he thought. Xemnas turned him back around and looked in his eyes. "Why did you call me 'Superior' earlier? Are you displeased with me, Xaldin...?" Xaldin looked down, lacing his fingers in front of him and speaking softly.

"I thought you were displeased with me, Superior. I don't want to screw up any more than I already have." Xemnas placed his hands on Xaldin's shoulders, then slid them down to his elbows, the back to his waist, and down his figure. Xemnas wrapped his arms around Xaldin's waist, pulling him close.

"Dear Xaldin, I could never be displeased with you." Xaldin pulled out of Xemnas' grasp, which made his expression sadden.

Xaldin took a dreadlock in his hand and sighed, then turned before being turned back again. "You seemed so displeased earlier."

Xemnas took Xaldin's cheeks in each of his hands and lifted his head up to look into his beautiful, lavender eyes. "Xaldin, I'm not, nor was I ever, displeased with you. I know I frowned when I noticed your hair, but I was just acknowledging it. Xaldin, you look gorgeous with your hair completely down." Xaldin began to blush, and Xemnas smiled at this. "Honestly, I think you look gorgeous any way." Xemnas leaned down and kissed Xaldin, keeping it light until Xaldin approved.

Xaldin pulled back, turning away. Xemnas tilted his head, then wrapped his arms around Xaldin's waist again, kissing his neck. Xaldin shook him off, which cause great shock to Xemnas. "What's bothering you so much, Xaldin...?"

"I just can't take this. I'm sorry, I know you said not to let positions or our past get in the way, but they're just not making this easy... It's just too hard to believe that this is real, and not just a dream. Then, I'd just wake up, still being Dilan, Xehanort still ignoring me like he always does." Xemnas bowed his head, scratching the top of his head. Xaldin turned and teleported away. Xemnas looked up, a sad look appearing on his features again.

As Xehanort, he knew that he was forgetting something, but he thought it was simply an experimental task. He never quite knew what he was neglecting, but he did now.


	10. Chapter 10

xXx

Time had came where a few of the members had missions they had to attend to. More specifically, Xigbar, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Xaldin. Their loves, and person who crushes on him, in Xigbar's case, were sitting on the couch in the living room, looking lonely. Saix was staring into the blank TV, trying to figure out if he'd ever tell Xigbar about how he felt, Marluxia was sitting, staring at an empty spot in the couch where Vexen always was, sleeping, Luxord was kicking at nothing, rearranging some cards, and Xemnas was sitting on the farthest couch, thinking to himself.

Axel came in and sat between Luxord and Saix, turning to Saix first. "Hey, about yesterday. Are you ever going to tell him?" Saix turned to Axel, then looked back down.

"I don't know. I want to, but I don't know if he'll accept it positively. It seems like he likes Xaldin. Or... Demyx." Axel turned to Saix, a small smirk coming onto his face.

"Lemme just reassure you now on that, just to give you a hand." Saix turned to him, completely listening. "Okay, check this, Xigbar only loves Xaldin as a brother, nothing more than that. And, he can't stand Demyx, he's annoying to him. Actually, I don't think Xigbar likes any other members in the Organization. I don't know about you though, he's never mentioned you in the liking stuff. You've got the most chance out of anyone else, honestly." Axel saw a gleam in Saix's eyes, and he laughed out.

"Wow, I never knew any of that. But, I still don't know if I should tell him..."

"I will!!" Luxord yelled from the other side, so bored that he was obviously eavesdropping. Axel wrapped an arm around Luxord's shoulders, smiling.

"Yeah, Luxord will! And you can trust him, he won't do anything stupid." Saix nodded, then turned back to the blank TV and began staring once more.

Xemnas was talking to himself, wondering what he should do. He wanted to get this problem sorted out, but he wasn't sure how. He sighed, sitting back, wishing Xaldin was there. Why'd he put Xaldin on a mission? The answer never seemed to come to him.

An hour later, the missioned members came back, finished. Xigbar came out of a corridor in the ceiling and was walking on it, writing something to finish off his report. Axel, Saix, and Luxord looked up at him as he walked all around the ceiling, trying to finish a sentence he couldn't think of. He then just adlibbed something down and jumped down, landing nearly perfectly on the ground, something you really would expect from someone his age. He sat down next to Luxord to finish the report, then teleported the paper to Xemnas' office. Xemnas nodded to him, and he nodded back, then sat back in the couch, sighing.

Xaldin slammed the door opened and trampled through it, getting everyone's attention. His hair was a muffled mess, his Organization cloak was torn all up, his eyes were dark in anger, and his pretty skin was dusted up, and he also had a boot missing. Xemnas got up, a concerned look on his face. Xaldin regained his composure for a second to give Xemnas the report, then he turned, teleporting off. Xemnas, worried, teleported off after him.

Vexen came in, part of his body still in the ice form he had to take on to complete the mission. He walked in and handed a mission report to Xemnas, turning to Axel. Axel nodded and snapped, melting the ice off of Vexen. Vexen then cracked his neck and plopped on a couch, Marluxia getting up to sit next to him.

Lexaeus came in last, a few boulders falling around him. He handed his report to Xemnas, then turned to walk out. Luxord flipped over the couch and followed him.

Xaldin was trampling to the shower room and he went in, stripping himself down. He looked at his now totalled cloak and sighed. His skin was slightly wounded, but very dirty. He looked around, but knew his boot was gone. He removed his gloves and sighed, looking at the mirror and sighing at his muffed up hair. He turned on the shower and sighed once more, waiting for it to warm up. "Xaldin...?"

Xaldin eeped and turned, covering his lower half up. Xemnas walked towards him, a frown present. "Why are you here, Superior?" Xemnas clutched his shoulders, then his hands and removed them from where they were covering.

"Stop calling me that, Xaldin. Why are you hiding, nothing I haven't seen. And, what happened?" Xaldin turned away from Xemnas, Xemnas' eyes instantly rolling down. He gave a soft smack to Xaldin backside, making Xaldin blush, then he walked off to the shower and got in, slamming the shower door. Xemnas sat down on the bench, crossing his legs and waiting. Xaldin sighed, feeling better after he removed all of that dirt off of him. He came back out a few moments later, a lot cleaner than he was when he came back.

Xemnas admired the beauty in front of him, keeping a straight face. Xaldin grabbed a towel and dried himself off, wrapping it around his waist. Xemnas looked over to him when he walked to a sink, looking at his hair again. "You still haven't told me what happened."

"The damn cats wouldn't cooperate, okay?" Xemnas walked over to him and kissed his back, rubbing his obliques. Xaldin still shook him off, and Xemnas mentally sighed. He sighed, but grabbed Xaldin's hair and began toying with it. Xaldin was confused as to what he was doing, but he let him work. Xemnas moved his fingers all around, then he nodded and stood back. Xaldin looked in the mirror, and his hair was perfectly back to its normal state.

"Thank you." Xaldin said faintly before turning and walking away. Xemnas tugged at his towel, and Xaldin turned.

"Come with me, Xaldin." Xemnas said, opening a corridor. Xaldin tilted his head, then nodded and went through the corridor. They were in Xemnas' room, and Xemnas walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a cloak. He walked it over to Xaldin and handed it to him. Xaldin took it, then looked up at Xemnas, who was smiling at him.

Xaldin once again thanked him, then removed his towel to put the cloak on. But, before he could do that, Xemnas grabbed his hands and made him drop the cloak. Xaldin tried to pull away, but Xemnas had a firm grip on him. He leaned in, kissing Xaldin's neck, making him moan out. Xaldin pulled away, well, tried to, and Xemnas kept hold on him. "Don't fight me, Xaldin. This is just my way of congratulating you on a mission well done..." And Xaldin could see that mad smirk again...

Luxord turned to Xigbar, smiling. Xigbar looked back at him, then patted his head, "Whassup, youngster?"

"Hey, there's something I have to tell you, Xig." Luxord said, still smiling. Xigbar looked at him for a moment, then nodded. Saix was over on the other side, his eyes wide. He then tapped Axel's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Axel then screamed out 'Hooplah!' and grabbed Luxord by his hood and pulled him back. Xigbar blinked.

Axel got up, dragging Luxord off. Saix looked at them, then noticed that he was alone on the couch with Xigbar, and he instantly froze. Xigbar tapped his shoulder and he spoke as if something was secret, "Yo, Sai, are they like... stupid?" Saix sighed, shaking his head, then looking at Xigbar's hand.

"I believe so..." Saix replied, sighing again. Xigbar nodded and looked forward, then poked Saix's head, nearly making him blush.

"Yo, you don't talk to me very much. Well, you really don't talk to anyone very much, but I'm gunna get you out of that little moon shell you're in." Luxord and Axel came back in and stared at Xigbar, then picked him up and carried him off.

"Uhm, what are you guys doing...?" Saix called out, getting a bit concerned about what they were planning. Luxord and Axel smirked to him before continuing on. Saix's breath became rigid as he could only imagine what they were going to do.

Vexen was drying his cloak off, snarling. Marluxia was looking at him, then sent a flower petal at his face. It landed on his nose, and he picked it up, looking at Marluxia. Marluxia smiled and rubbed his cheek. Vexen blushed and smiled back, then turned to finish drying his cloak. "See, doesn't flowers make everything better?" Marluxia said, still rubbing Vexen's red cheek.

"No, but you do." Vexen replied, leaning over and kissing Marluxia on his nose. Marluxia smiled wider and patted Vexen's head before standing up. Vexen stood up as well, then jumped on Marluxia's back, demanding a piggy back ride. Marluxia smirked and propped him up, then grabbed his legs and began walking off. "All around the castle, horse." Marluxia one-sidedly smirked and took off, running all around. Vexen laughed out, grabbing onto his shoulders to keep on him.

"So, we've got some questions fer ya, and we want dem straight answers, ya here?" Axel said in a southern voice, sticking a toothpick in his mouth. Luxord was standing next to him with a few cards in his hand, and Xigbar was sitting in a chair with a light hanging over him, like an interrogation.

"Bring it on, dudes." Xigbar said with a smirk.

"Okay then, who do you like in this Organization?" Luxord said first, taking one card out.

"I'm not telling you two. You dudes have big mouths."

Axel and Luxord exchanged looks, then turned back to Xigbar. "Okay, question two: who do you like in the Organization?"

Xigbar glared at the two, then mouthed a name. Axel and Luxord didn't quite catch it, so they asked him to repeat it. Xigbar then mouthed it again. They couldn't understand it. Xigbar stood up, crossing his hands behind his head casually, "That's all you dudes get. Figure out what I mouthed and you'll know." Xigbar winked, then walked back to the living room.

"We've got to figure out what he just said..." The two both said simultaneously, then they sat down and began thinking. Xigbar had made what seemed like a 'Hi', then something like a 'Dack'. "Hidack?" Luxord asked.

"Now, who the hell is that?" Axel said, a sarcastic look on his face. Axel thought a moment more, then he put an arm around Luxord's shoulder and lifter his chin to look at him. "Luxord, I need a kiss to finish thinking." Luxord made a sarcastic face this time, then leaned over, nearly snogging him. Axel blushed madly, but Luxord pulled away before Axel could calm into it.

"Well, who is it?!" Luxord yelled, getting annoyed at himself. Axel shrugged, then the two continued thinking, trying their hardest to get something, but it just wasn't coming to them.

"Hidack... Hidack... Hidack..."


	11. Chapter 11

xXx

"Wait, wait, wait!" Axel said, jumping up and down crazily. "Hidack... Saix!" Luxord gasped and stood up, jumping alternately of Axel.

"Saix, Saix, it's Saix!" Luxord exclaimed, then the two dashed out the room and into the living room, Luxord grabbing Saix and spinning him around. Saix nearly toppled over, but he broke free of Luxord grasp, twitching.

"What's wrong with you people?!"

Axel leaned over and proudly told the story. Saix's eyes widened and he nearly gasped, a mad blush appearing on his face. Luxord ran off and got Xigbar, who was on the other side of the room. "It's Saix!" Xigbar looked over to him, smirking wildly.

"Ehn. Wrong." Xigbar said, smirk widening. Luxord grin instantly dropped dead. Luxord ran to Axel and slapped his shoulder, growling.

"We were wrong! I just told him, and he said we were wrong!" Axel froze, then turned to Luxord, gaping. Saix sighed and sat on the couch, a rain cloud appearing over his head.

"That's not possible! Hidack doesn't sound like anyone else in the Organization!" Axel screamed, then he stomped over to Xigbar, grabbing the back of his hood. "Alright, old man, spill it! Who is it?!" Xigbar smirked over to him, then flicked him off.

"Figure it out. If you can't, watch how I act around them members and guess off of my behavior." Xigbar got up and teleported off, that strange smirk still on his face.

Xaldin and Xemnas were laying on the bed, under the covers. Xaldin was facing the picture of Org. XIII that was on Xemnas' dresser and Xemnas was behind him, facing the same way. Their clothes were in a piled mess on the floor. Xaldin sighed and tried to get up, but Xemnas had a strong hold on his legs. "Why leave now?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on having sex with you, so I wasn't suppose to be here in the first place." Xemnas smiled and kissed his neck, still keeping a tight hold on him.

"What, can't I want to hear you cry my name out once in a while?" Xaldin glared back at him before trying to get up again. Xemnas finally let go, but Xaldin flew and fell off of the bed from his force. Xemnas sat up, chuckling, then got up to help Xaldin up. Xaldin shoved his hand away and got up, earning a lustful growl from Xemnas. He turned towards Xemnas and backed up, quickly covering his nude body up.

Xemnas got his stuff and put his stuff on, stretching. Xaldin opened the door and walked out, a pout on his face. He didn't get very far until he heard footsteps behind him. He instantly began running, the footsteps running as well. "Xemnas, leave me alone!" The person who owned the footsteps pounced on him, and Xaldin turned to see that it wasn't Xemnas, it was Xigbar.

"Gosh, why is everyone wrong today?"

Xaldin sighed in relief, then he got up. "Thank goodness it's you, Xigbum. Xigbar patted his head and pecked his cheek.

"The slavedriver try to rape you or something?

"Pretty much, just that he succeeded." Xigbar gasped and leaned back, then poked Xaldin in the head.

"My poor baby, got raped by his Superior." Xaldin glared at him and slapped him upside his head.

"I'm not your baby." Xigbar nearly burst out laughing, then he caught Xaldin in a headlock.

"Yes, you are." Axel and Luxord, who were up in a corner out of sight, were gaping at this, then they turned to each other. Xaldin playfully kicked him, then hit his back. Xigbar let go, stumbling, then pouncing on Xaldin again. "Little brothers never win, baby!" The two wrestled around, Axel and Luxord still gaping.

"Wait, he just said, 'little brothers don't win', so he obviously sees Xaldin as a little brother." Luxord concluded, nodding. Axel nodded too, then they continued watching. As they turned back, they saw Xaldin straddling Xigbar's waist, Xigbar's hands on his thighs. This raised suspicion in the two. Xaldin leaned down and kissed Xigbar, grinding against him teasingly.

Xigbar grabbed Xaldin's butt and pushed him, making him grind harder. Xigbar put on a playfully lusty smirk and Xaldin put on an identical smirk. "Come on, Xaldin," Xigbar said, pinning Xaldin to the wall and attacking his neck, "You know I have feelings for somebody already."

"Yes, as do I, but there's nothing wrong with a little outside naughtiness." Xaldin replied, actually sounding a bit horny. "Besides, I'm sure some real siblings sometimes do this too." Xigbar pulled back, smirking at him, then standing. Xaldin stood also, wrapping his arms around Xigbar's waist.

"Yeah, I'm sure they do. But, I don't think the one I like would like that very much."

Xaldin pulled back, disappointed. "You always let that psycho berserker get in the way of out incestuous relationship." Xigbar smirked at him, then kissed him roughly.

"We aren't real siblings, Xal."

"I say we are, shut up!" Xigbar put Xaldin in another headlock, laughing. Xaldin pulled out and poked him, then walked to the living room, Xigbar following.

"So, Xigbar does like Saix." Axel said, a smirk on his face. Luxord smirked at him, then the two took off to attack Saix. Saix blinked, then pushed the two off, frowning.

"What...?"

"It's confirmed, Xigbar does like you. We even heard Xaldin say it." Saix's blush returned, then he glared. "We're serious, no lie."

Xigbar walked in, then grabbed Axel and dragged him to the side and smirked to him. "I knew you were spying on me and Xaldin. Which is exactly why I got him to say who it was. And Saix likes me, right? I figured." Axel grinned widely, then nodded. Xigbar nodded back, then walked away. The lunch announcement was then made, and everyone ran off towards the cafeteria.

Everyone was seated in about a minute, blabbing around. Xaldin was smiling at Saix, who looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Xigbar was laughing at something Xaldin had said earlier, but he was trying to stop. Xaldin leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him playfully glare at him. He then turned to look at Saix, who was uncontrollably snarling at Xaldin.

Xemnas came in and sat down, turning his attention to Saix who was still snarling at Xaldin. He turned to Xaldin, who was smirking at Saix. Saix got up and leaped over the table at Xaldin, knocking him down. He began clawing at his face, roaring out. Everyone turned to them, gaping. Axel and Luxord looked at each other, knowing why Saix was doing that, then they turned back to Xigbar, who was also gaping. Xemnas got up and rushed over to the two, pushing Saix off, who began clawing at him too.

Xigbar got up and grabbed Saix, pulling him back. Xemnas picked Xaldin up and pulled him away from Saix. Xaldin staggered before falling against Xemnas. Xemnas held him up and sat him down in his seat. Xaldin was glaring at Saix, who was still trying to kill him. Saix was in his berserk stage now and he got out of Xigbar's grasp and he ran at Xaldin again. Xemnas stood in front of Xaldin, protecting him from the wild beast coming at him. Xigbar threw his hand forward and gravity left Saix as he flew up to the ceiling, sticking to it.

Xigbar sighed and leaned forward. He looked up at Saix, who was still going crazy and trying to get down. "Maybe we should leave him up there..." Xemnas commented, scowling. Xigbar sighed, sitting down. The members all looked up at Saix, who was still roaring. Xemnas kissed the side of Xaldin's face before sitting down and clearing his throat. "Lunch is served."

Everyone got up and ran over to the bar to grab something. Xigbar was first and he sat down, listening to see what Saix was doing. Apparently, he'd finally calmed down. Xigbar got up once everyone was seated and he threw his hand back, making Saix fall. Xigbar stood under him and caught him. Saix was looking down, still mad, but trying not to get put on the ceiling again. He jumped out of Xigbar's arms and straightened his coat before getting something to eat and sitting back down. Xigbar sat down as well, and began to eat.

When lunch was concluded, Xaldin pinched Xigbar's backside, making him squeak. Xaldin made sure that Saix saw it, and Saix steamed up again. He ran at Xaldin, but Xigbar stood in front of him and Saix stopped in his tracks. Xigbar turned to Xaldin, who was hiding back a laugh. Xigbar sighed and went to the living room and sat down, lounging. Xaldin sat next to him. "Your obsessed demon-friend is driving me crazy."

Xigbar turned to him, frowning, "Well, maybe you need to stop provoking him." Xaldin looked at him, then looked at the TV, which he turned on. Saix attacked Xaldin from behind, knocking him over once more. Xigbar grabbed Saix again and held him back. Xemnas jetted in when he heard snarling and helped Xaldin up again. Xigbar sat Saix down on the other side of him. Xemnas looked to Saix, who snarled at him. Xigbar patted his shoulder, making him calm again.

"Control him, Xigbar! Seeing as though only _you_ can." Xemnas ordered, getting agitated from his sub-ordinate's actions. Xigbar nodded, petting Saix's head, and he turned away, huffing. Xaldin glared at Saix for a good moment, then turned back to the TV. Xigbar got up, sighing, then motioned Saix to come with him. Saix got up and followed him, then they stopped outside of the living room.

"Okay, Saix, what's going on?"

Saix was quiet for a moment, but then he looked up and saw that intimidating yellow eye staring at him. "I... don't want Xaldin to have you..." Xigbar lightened up, leaning back lightly and scratching the back of his head.

"You want me, eh?'' Xigbar said quietly, not sure what else to say.

"...More than anything." Xigbar could only scratch the back of his head again, completely out of what to say again. He turned to the living room door, then back to Saix, grabbing his hand. Saix looked up at him and Xigbar looked back, then he walked to the living room. Xigbar went back to his little corner of the living room and began writing again. Saix sat back on the couch, sighing. Xaldin looked at him, smirking stupidly.

"Got rejected, huh?" Saix glared at him, but stayed seated not to make Xigbar mad.

"I didn't get rejected nor accepted." Xaldin nodded.

"Fair enough. Hey, even though you've been trying to kill me since lunch, I'll just let you know that he does like you. But, he doesn't know how to tell you. He'll probably be uncomfortable around you, so just cope with it." Saix looked at him, then nodded in appreciation for the information.

Xemnas issued a meeting and everyone began going for that. Xigbar sat down, watching Saix sit down. Saix kept his head down, then looked up at Xigbar. Xigbar just looked for a moment, then looked over to Xemnas' seat, silently sighing. Xemnas teleported in and sat down, an annoyed expression on his face. "Okay, have their been any more problems, Xigbar, Saix, Xaldin?" The three shook their heads. "Good. Now then, on with what I was going to talk about."

And Xemnas began going on about the scorpion they'd encountered before and that he wanted to know if anyone had a trace of it. No one recalled having one, but Vexen sat up and cleared his throat. Everyone looked to him, then he twiddled his fingers to bring back some of his healing ice. "This is what healed Luxord. It still has the scorpion's poison in it." Xemnas nodded and took the ice from Vexen, examining it. Vexen sat back, feeling something crawling up his leg. He screamed and jumped out of his seat, Axel and Demyx holding back the urge to die laughing.

"What's wrong, Vexen?" Marluxia asked, getting up.

"Something crawling up my leg!!" Vexen yelled out, jumping all around. Demyx was about to lose it and crack up, but Axel clasped his mouth. Marluxia sent a vine up Vexen's pant leg, making him blush and try to get out of the vine's range. The vine came back out a moment later with a small spider in it's grasp. "That was on me?!" Vexen then fell over. Marluxia took the spider and tossed it at Demyx, who flew out of his chair. Axel stood up, a mean look on his face.

"That's not nice, Marlu!" Marluxia glared at him, shaking his head. Xaldin turned to see what was going on, and accidently brushed up against Xigbar's chest. Xigbar blushed a bit and Saix didn't take long to leap over the table at Xaldin.

"No!" Xigbar yelled out as he got in front of Xaldin and Saix flew into him, knocking him over. Saix snarled at him until he realized that it was Xigbar, then he stopped and pulled back, getting up and going back to his seat. Xemnas shook his head in pity, then got up and walked over to Saix, glaring down at him. "I'm sorry, Superior, I didn't mean for-" Xemnas cut Xigbar off.

"Saix, why are you acting so crazy?! Xigbar and Xaldin see each other as brothers, not as you think they see each other. Every little bit of contact they make and you're leaping at Xaldin. You've got to stop this possessiveness." Saix sat back in his chair, growling under his breath. Xemnas went back to his seat and sat down. Xigbar sighed, rubbing his forehead, just not knowing what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

xXx

Afterwards, the meeting commenced silently, except for Xemnas' talking. Then, when it ended, Xemnas got up and looked to Saix. "I'm watching you, VII." And with that, Xemnas disappeared. Everyone got up and began going out the door, Xigbar trying to get out as quickly as possible to avoid the berserker. Xigbar went into the living room, with everyone else, and sat in his corner, writing again.

"Xigbar!" Lexaeus' voice boomed across the whole living room, making Xigbar snap up and catch everyone else's attention.

"What?"

"I told you to keep your hands off of Luxord! Why are you such a damn imbosile?!" Xigbar blinked, then stood up, shaking his head confusedly.

"What the hell are you talking about, Lex? I never touched your little 'pet', okay?" Lexaeus shoved him up against the wall, a scowl clear on his features.

"Listen up and listen good, I've already warned you before, and now you decide to do it anyways. Well, now, you're going to regret it..." Xigbar scowled back at him before kicking him in the crotch, making him cry out and let go. Xigbar teleported on the ceiling upside-down, a serious look on his face. "...I'll kill you, Xigbar!"

"Listen, Lexaeus! I never put my hands on him!" Lexaeus had already sent earth soaring at him, and Xigbar quickly flung out of the way. Xigbar landed on the ground, only to have the earth fling him back in the air. "Lexaeus, I'm not going to fight you, I'm trying to tell you that I didn't do anything to him!" Lexaeus charged at him, smacking him with his tomahawk, knocking him into a couch. Lexaeus walked over to him, lifting his tomahawk to the wounded Freeshooter, and was about to finish him off, until Saix came in front of him and shoved him back, roaring at him.

Xemnas came stomping in, then snatched Saix up, putting him a deadly headlock. Everyone gasped, looking at the extremely angered look on their Superior's face. Xemnas was so fed up with Saix's current behavior, he was ready to snap his neck and crush his head under his feet. Xigbar got up as best he could. All members were silent, only watching as their Superior was breathing steam, holding Saix extremely close to death. "Listen up, Number VII, and listen very well, for I will not repeat this again. You are going to stop this possessiveness you are holding on Xigbar and you will stop this insane attitude you are having. If there is one more problem from you, I will give you the most painful death that's past man's knowledge..."

Xemnas dropped Saix on the ground, then he turned to Xigbar, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Xigbar could only look at the ground, not knowing what to do. "Superior--."

"Xigbar, I'm warning you once more as well, get that berserker in check, and keep him like that, or we're going to have a life questioning problem. Actually, everyone back to the meeting room, I need to speak of failures while I'm mad." Xemnas teleported away, and everyone was thoroughly afraid. They all cautiously began going to the meeting room. They all walked just to prospone the punishment they were sure to endure.

When they all arrived, they slowly walked to their seats and sat down. Xemnas was their, a giant book in front of him. Xemnas scoped around, as if trying to find someone to single out. Everyone was silent, trying not to get called upon. Xemnas turned to Xaldin and singled him out. "Number III." Xaldin's face immediately twisted in disbelief. He couldn't believe his lover was singling him out, out of all of the members!

Xaldin slowly turned to Xemnas, trying to keep as straight a face as possible. Xemnas began speaking boldly, "I am unhappy with your performance." Everyone blinked, and Xaldin nearly gaped, forcing his mouth to stay closed. "You have reports that are overdue, and you failed your mission to lead those cats around to new homes. You are slipping, Xaldin, and I am extremely displeased with that. I expect you to fix it immediately, and it better be fast. I'm putting you on a mission in one hour to tame a lion, since the lion tamer was gored. If you fail this time, there will be extreme consequences. Do you understand?"

Every member could not believe what Xemnas was saying to him. Xaldin was so close to crying, but he forced back the tears, biting down on his jaw tightly, then looking down and nodding. Xemnas growled at him, shouting at him, "Look at me and say that you understand, Number III!!!"

Xaldin shot up and turned to Xemnas, speaking out, his voice shaking madly, "Y-Yes, Superior, I u-understand." Xemnas turned to the other members, then turned to Saix and began ranting on about him. Then, he ranted to every member about something he didn't like. He got up and teleported away, taking the book with him. Everyone could only sit there, in disbelief. Xaldin literally banged his head on the table, breathing crazily. Vexen rubbed his back, patting it and sighing.

One hour passed after that, and Xaldin got up, sighing deeply and teleporting away to do his mission. The others watched him go, afraid for him. "I really hope he passes this..." Lexaeus said quietly, twisting his legs around one another. The others nodded, and sighed. Xemnas walked into the living room where the others were and he looked around for Xaldin.

"Is he gone for his mission?" Everyone else nodded to him. Xemnas nodded back, then teleported back out. Everyone was quiet for a long while, just depressed from all the negative feedback they got from their Superior. They were thinking, pondering, just what they could do so that didn't happen again.

Another hour or so later, Xaldin returned and collapsed on the ground. Everyone rushed to him and helped him up, sitting him on the couch. "Did you succeed?!" Zexion yelled out, scared for him. Xemnas came in when he heard Zexion, standing in front of him.

"Yes, III, did you?"

Xaldin handed an envolope to Xemnas and Xemnas took it, opening it up. He kept a straight face, so no one knew if it was good or bad. Xemnas sighed, then began to read it out. "Dear Leader of the Organization, thank you so much for sending Xaldin out to help us with this lion. He came out there and tamed it like a professional. When the lion roared at him, he grabbed his lances and began threatening it, making it work with him. And so, with that, I must say again, thank you so much. The lion is fully working with us now, and we hope to get a new trainer soon. Sincerely, The Zoo Committee." Everyone began clapping and smiling to Xaldin, who sighed in relief.

Xemnas stuck the envolope in his pocket, then turned, the frown still on his face. "Xaldin, come to my office." Everyone stopped and looked at Xaldin, who sighed, getting up and following him. Xaldin took a seat in the chair and looked down. Xemnas sat down across from him, a stern frown on his face. "Commendable work, III." Xaldin nodded, still keeping his head down. He reached in his coat and took out the overdue reports he had and handed them to Xemnas as well. Xemnas took them, then began flipping through them. "Once again, commendable work."

Xaldin kept his head down, just nodding again. Xemnas put the files down and looked at Xaldin. "Dismissed." Xaldin got up and turned to walk out. He walked hastily, really not wanting Xemnas to do anything to him. He was infuriated with Xemnas right now and did not even want to come in contact with him. Xemnas watched him go, then sat back in his chair, going through the files again.

The dinner announcement was made and everyone except Xaldin was there. "Where is Xaldin?'' Xemnas asked, looking around. Everyone shrugged, not knowing. Xaldin came in and sat down, cracking his neck. Xemnas looked at him, then turned to the rest. "Dinner is served."

They all got up and went to get something. Dinner was quiet, as it had been lately, no one having anything to say. When it was concluded, all went to the living room. This time, they all went to the TV and sat down, watching a movie together. Xaldin decided to just go to his room and lay on his bed, watching something else on his TV. There was a corridor heard, but Xaldin didn't bother to turn. He didn't care who it was.

Xemnas stepped out of the corridor, walking over to Xaldin and standing in front of the TV with his arms crossed over his chest. Xaldin looked up at him, still really mad with him, and didn't speak. Xemnas turned the TV off and walked up to him, the frown back again. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"...I don't want to be." Xemnas lifted an eyebrow, then he sat next to Xaldin. He patted Xaldin's leg, and Xaldin pulled his legs away immediately, glaring at the blank TV. Xemnas looked at him, then leaned over and took one of his dreadlocks in his hand, twirling it. Xaldin wanted to slap his hand away so hard, but he didn't want to get in trouble. Instead, he turned his head to face the bed. Xemnas was getting annoyed by the rejections he was getting, so he grabbed Xaldin's arm and pulled him up, looking into his eyes. Xaldin turned away yet again, so Xemnas grabbed his chin and turned his head harshly back to him, making his neck crack and he whimper out.

"Stop denying me, III." Xaldin pulled away, desperately trying not to snarl at him.

"I'm sorry, Superior." And Xaldin turned and opened the door to walk out. But, right before he could get out, Xemnas grabbed him again, snatching him back, almost as hard as he'd done to Saix. Xaldin fell back, then accidently lost his temper and kicked Xemnas in his knee, making him let go. Xaldin ran for the door, but Xemnas tripped him, making him fall, and Xaldin turned to see an Aerial Blade pointed dead at his throat. He could feel tears running down his cheeks, and he closed his eyes. Xemnas pulled the blade away and put it away, then knealed down.

Xaldin turned away and Xemnas gripped his chin softly, turning him to face him. Xemnas kissed away the tears, and sighed afterwards. "Xaldin... I'm sorry. I guess I got a little angry with Saix, then had to release the access by going on everyone else."

"Superior, you singled me out, and spoke smally of the others. Although, I'm not to have feelings, I was still so hurt by that. I worked myself down until there was nothing left for you just to make you happy on that mission. And, you cannot claim that you weren't displeased and unhappy with me this time, you said it yourself." Xemnas looked at him, then leaned in, pressing his lips firmly to Xaldin's.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't remember if that's how someone can express love, but that's just what I do and did." Xaldin pulled away and looked down, then teleported away. "Xaldin!" Xemnas yelled out as he hit the ground since he was leaning on Xaldin.

Luxord was staring at the TV, Axel and Lexaeus sitting on either sides of him. They were both touching him somewhere, and he was sighing, looking at the two occasionally. The movie went on for a while, and Xaldin appeared, taking a seat. Xigbar slid down so that he was next to Xaldin and he smiled, getting a smile back. Luxord slightly kicked Xigbar, making him turn. He waved to him, and Xigbar waved back, still smiling. Lexaeus cricked his jaw in anger, but kept it in check this time.

When the movie ended, everyone got up, conversing about it and how terrible the ending was. Luxord was laughing at the ending because it was so horrible, then turned to go to the bathroom. He could feel someone behind him, so he turned and saw Saix. He turned to Saix, a shocked expression on his face. "Hello, Saix."

"How do you get the Lexaeus and Axel to like you so much? I need to know your secret." Luxord blinked at him a few good times, then he tilted his head.

"Honestly, I don't know what attracts them. If you want Xigbar to notice you and return feelings, then, I really can't help you. He's... different when it comes to his feelings. No one knows them." Saix sighed, then nodded to him and walked off. Luxord went into the bathroom and did his business, then came out to see Axel and Lexaeus standing there. Luxord looked at the two, blinking. Axel was smiling, and Lexaeus was just looking at him.

"Hey, Lux, wanna hang out?" Axel said, grabbing Luxord's hand. Luxord blinked until Lexaeus kicked Axel over. He grabbed Luxord's hand and turned and began walking off with him. Axel jumped on Lexaeus, and Luxord just stood there, having no idea what was going on, then Lexaeus snatched him up and ran off in a portal, leaving Axel behind. "Lexaeus!" Axel screamed as the corridor disappeared.

Saix walked back to the living room and sat down, sighing to himself. Xigbar walked past him, 'not seeing him.' "Xigbar, wait!" Saix called out as he got up and went up to Xigbar. Xigbar's hair nearly stood on end when he heard Saix call him, but he sighed and turned to him.

"Hey, Saix." Saix caught the weirdness of his tone and tilted his head, then looked down.

"I'm sorry," he began, crossing his hands together, "I didn't mean to have such obsurd behavior around you." Xigbar crossed his arms over his chest, then leaned his head down and nodded. Saix took a step closer to him, and his hair nearly stood up again, maybe even a couple hairs did.

"Oh, look at the time! I have to go bother Xaldin now. Later!" And Xigbar took off through a corridor. Saix watched him go, then sighed and looked down sadly, then turned to sit on a couch.

_"Why won't he like me...? What have I done that's keeping him so distant from me...? Or... is it just me...?"_


	13. Chapter 13

xXx

Night passed, and morning was early to come. Everyone sat at the breakfast table, not very talkative. Xemnas wasn't there, as he always hadn't been, and Xaldin was scowling at the table. Vexen was asleep again, his head laying on the table. Marluxia sent a small piece of paper at his head, making him shoot up and glare. Marluxia smirked, earning a smirk from Vexen.

Xemnas came in and sat down, a groggy look on his face. "Good morning, Organization XIII." Everyone nodded. "Breakfast is served."

Everyone got up and walked off to get something to eat. Xaldin came back and sat down, with a lot less than he normally ate. Xigbar sat down and his eye widened at what was on Xaldin's plate. "Xaldin... are you okay?"

"I'm just not hungry." Xaldin replied, poking at his food. Xemnas glanced over at him, placing his fork down. Xigbar tilted his head, then ate his own food, then put his stuff up and went into the living room. He could feel someone following him, and he was afraid of who it was, although he thought he knew who it was. He turned, and saw Saix there. He sighed in his head. then stuck a hand in his pocket.

"Saix."

Saix stood there, not speaking, he just looked up at Xigbar. Xigbar looked back at him. "Xigbar, I-"

"Don't say it, Saix. I'm already in enough trouble from you. I don't need any more, so please just stay away from me, okay?" Saix just stood there, his mouth slightly open, then he lowered his head and turned to walk away. He went over to his own little corner and he sat there, silent.

Xaldin happened to be listening from the door, and he came in, glaring up at Xigbar. Xigbar looked down at him and tilted his head. "What?"

"How could you say that?! That was so mean, Xigbar! You complete knock Saix off like that... that's not right! He loves you, and he was just trying to be at least your friend. Tsk, tsk." Xigbar blinked at him, then scratched the back of his head. Xaldin turned to look at Saix, who was just sitting there, facing the wall corner.

Xemnas came in, and once Xaldin saw him, he hid behind Xigbar. Xigbar sighed, "Xaldin, you can't try to avoid him forever. He is the Superior, which would make it impossible actually."

"I don't want to talk to him, or even see him again... and he's going to try and apologize, but just end up doing this mess again and being in this same predicament." Xigbar sighed again. Xemnas walked up to him, a slight scowl along with that groggy look on his face still.

"Where is Number III?" Xigbar blinked at him, then slowly lowered his head. Xemnas saw Xaldin behind him and agilly swooped over and grabbed his sleeve to prevent means of escape.

"Xigbar, how could you?!" Xaldin yelled, trying to get away from Xemnas.

"He's the Superior, Xaldin. You can't hide from him." Xaldin sighed, then stopped struggling. Xemnas glared at him, and he accidently glared back. Then tried something new and quickly twisted out of his grip and bolted through a portal. Xemnas roared and took off after him, Xigbar smacking his forehead and sighing. He then went to a couch and sat down, taking a few glances at Saix and sighing once more.

xXx

Xaldin appeared in his room and hid behind the bed. He could hear ferocious knocking on his door, then heavy footsteps coming in. He'd forgotten that he left the room unlocked. "Xaldin, I know you're in here. Come out now."

Xaldin stayed behind his bed. He sighed silently until he felt a powerful grip on his hood, he gulped and was snatched up. Xaldin was thrown on the floor, and Xemnas looked at him, very upset. Xaldin got up and summoned his lances. "Stay away from me..."

Xemnas lifted his head, then sat on his bed. "Why? I am your Superior, therefore I couldn't do that, even if I wanted to." Xaldin scowled, then set his lances down. He turned and walked to the other side of his room and sat down. Xemnas got up and sat next to him. Xaldin scooted away, and Xemnas scooted closer. There was a burst of lightning, and Xaldin got up. "Xaldin, I know you're afraid of thunder storms. Come."

Xaldin shook his head and backed away. Xemnas got up and tried to embrace him, but Xaldin pushed him away. Xemnas glared lightly, then tried again, but was pushed once more. Xemnas became frustrated and cricked his jaw.

"I don't want to be held by you, Superior! In fact, I don't even want to be in any contact with you! I hate you, I hate you so much! I just don't want you anymore!" Xaldin screamed, snarling crazily. Xemnas kept his normal straight face, but was breaking down deep inside.

Silence. Xaldin was twitching in anger, and Xemnas was still standing there, straight face still in place. Xaldin calmed down a bit and looked at him, noticing how silent Xemnas had become. "...Superior?" Xemnas continued to stare silently, then darkness engulfed him and he was gone. Xaldin blinked, then looked around, sitting down in his chair and flipping the TV on.

Xigbar got up and walked over to Saix and tapped him on the shoulder. Said didn't move, he just lowered his head some more. "Saix...?"

Still no response. Xigbar sighed and sat down next to him, turning to face him. "Saix... I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was saying."

Saix stayed facing the wall corner, then a small sigh could be heard from him. Xigbar perked up a bit once he heard something from the berserker, and lightly hugged him with the arm he patted him with. Saix sat up and turned to face Xigbar, his face very long. "It sounded like you knew exactly what you were saying... and you had a point. I'm to fault for all the trouble you've gotten in lately, and I'm very sorry. I'll leave you alone from now on if that's what you truely want."

"No, no! Saix, I don't want you to leave me alone. I told you, I didn't know what I was saying. I don't want you to stay away from me, I guess I was just mad at the moment." Saix looked at him again, then sighed and stood up. Xigbar stood as well and looked him in the eye. He could tell that Saix was hesitating, so he took the initiative and hugged him. Saix blushed madly and his eyes widened as well, but he eventually processed it and returned the embrace.

Marluxia was steadily flicking Vexen in the back of his head, and Vexen was poking his chest. "How much fun is this?!" Marluxia said out, a sarcastic smile appearing on his face. Vexen glared and poked his forehead.

"Well, you did start it. So, it's your fault."

"Always blaming me, Vex."

"Yes, since it's always your fault." Marluxia playfully took offence to that and caught Vexen in a headlock, who gasped in surprise.

"Always my fault, eh?" Marluxia said, a deep tone to his voice. Vexen tried to twist out of his grip, but couldn't escape. Then, he poked him in the side and made him yelp and let go. Vexen laughed and Marluxia playfully punched him in the side.

Luxord was sitting at a table, staring at his cards. Axel was sitting across from him, staring at him. Luxord looked up at him, his eyebrow arching up slightly. This went on for a good while, until Lexaeus appeared and stood behind Luxord, catching his attention by digging his heel into the ground. Luxord jumped and turned to him, smiling. Axel immediately began glaring. "Luxord, come with me." Lexaeus said, disregarding Axel.

Luxord gathered up all of his cards and put them away, then got up and turned to him. Axel twitched and stood up as well. Lexaeus turned and began walking away, Luxord following. Axel was scowling now, clenching his fists. "That really needs adjustments..."

The lunch announcement was made and everyone made their way for that. Everyone was sitting and present, except Xemnas. "Hi, Axel!" Demyx shouted. Axel turned to him, smiling.

"Hi, Demyx!" he shouted back.

"How've ya been? Gotten anywhere with brit-boy?"

"I'm fine, I suppose. And, I don't think so..." Demyx frowned.

An hour passed, and Xemnas never came. Everyone began looking around for him. Xigbar turned to Xaldin, "Yo, Xal, where's the Superior?" Xaldin shrugged. A few more minutes later, Xemnas came in. Everyone turned to him as he walked to his seat and sat down.

"Sorry for being inconviently late, Organization. Lunch is served." Everyone got up and got their food, then came back to sit down. Xemnas didn't get anything, he just pulled out a book he brought along and began reading it. Xaldin looked at him, and Xemnas immediately glared back. Xaldin winced, then turned back to his food.

When lunch was concluded, Xaldin got up and went to Xemnas' throne room. He knocked on the door, and waited. He waited and waited, then he knocked again. Xemnas opened the door finally, and frowned. Xaldin crossed his hands together and sighed. "What, Number III?"

Xaldin sighed again, then looked up at him. "Can I come in?"

Xemnas just glared for a moment, then turned and walked in, leaving access for Xaldin. Xaldin came in, eyes widening at how big his room was. He never went there often, nor did any member, if they knew what was good for them. Xemnas sat down on his throne and continued to read the book he had, and Xaldin came in and looked around. Xemnas was silent, the only noise heard was Xaldin's feet against the floor and Xemnas turning the pages.

Xaldin took a seat on Xemnas' bed and laid down on it, sighing to himself and closing his eyes. A couple hours passed, and Xaldin had fallen asleep. When he woke up, he looked around, and Xemnas was gone. "Superior...?"

No response. Xaldin sighed, then got up, stretching. "Finally woke up, III?" Xaldin jumped, then turned to see Xemnas come in from the door. Xaldin blushed slightly and sat back down on his bed, twirling a dreadlock. Xemnas set some stuff down on his dresser, then turned to Xaldin and walked over to him, standing in front of him. "So, why are you here? Hopefully for you, it's for something other than sleeping on my bed."

"I wanted to say that I was sorry, Superior. About... well, what I said earlier." Xemnas continued to look at him with a straight face once again.

"Is that it?"

Xaldin looked up at him, then stood up. "I'm sorry, but yes." Xemnas looked at him again.

"Why are you saying that now? You said you didn't want anything more to do with me. That you hated me." Xaldin tightly hugged Xemnas, Xemnas' hands still behind him.

Xaldin whimpered slightly, still holding onto Xemnas. "I know what I said... and I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said it, I love you, and everythihng I said was the opposite on how I truely feel." Xemnas looked down at him and cricked his jaw, then stepped back from Xaldin. Xaldin sighed and turned to walk out. As he reached for the door, he could feel those familiarly strong, big arms wrapping around his midsection.

"I didn't dismiss you, Xaldin." Xemnas said, a suggestive tone creeping into his voice. Xaldin could feel a big smile coming onto his face and he stopped reaching for the door.

xXx


End file.
